Those Who Live Without Love
by HermioneNHarry
Summary: The 10 year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts is in two weeks and the supposed champion of love has never felt more alone. What is love? Is it real or is it just something he had been imagining all this time. With his life in a state of upheaval will our hero be able to find his way? A Harry/Hermione story set 10 years after the fact with a little Triwizard fun thrown in too.
1. Chapter 1: 10 Years Later

**Summary:** **The 10 year anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts is in two weeks and the supposed champion of love has never felt more alone. What is love? Is it real or is it just something he had been imagining all this time. With his life in a state of upheaval will our hero be able to find his way, the right way, the only way? A Harry/Hermione story set 10 years after the fact. All book compliant except the epilogue of course. Also for those that are looking for Ron bashing look elsewhere cause I'm sorry but I just don't hate him like most people who wanted Harry and Hermione to end up together. Rated M just in case things get too graphic at some point. I'll update when I can but being as this is a free site and of course all credit for the amazing world goes to JK Rowling I still have to have a real job with a real life so it may take a while. Hopefully you'll stick with me. Make sure to check out my other two stories in the meantime, both Harry/Hermione fics one set in Deathly Hallows and one immediately after. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: 10 Years Later**

What is love? For nearly 10 years Harry Potter thought he knew. He thought that he had it all figured out and that he was living the greatest love story ever told. In two weeks it will have been ten years since he had vanquished the most evil dark lord ever to walk the face of the earth thanks in large part to love but now, for the first time since he had talked to Dumbledore that night, he wasn't sure he knew what love was anymore. Ginny was gone, leaving nothing but a note and her ring attached to it;

 _Harry,_

 _I have to leave. Please don't try and come after me. We had a great run and I'll treasure it forever but I think that I fell in love with the legend. I never took the time to get to know the real you, just the stories. I'll always love the legend Harry, I just can't pretend to love the man anymore. I'm sorry._

 _Ginny_

As he swept up the remnants of all the dishes that had been sitting on the counter next to the note Harry tried to figure out when she had stopped loving him. Was it before or after their marriage nearly eight years ago? Was it before or after she had said she didn't want a family, that hers was big enough and they didn't need to add any more to it? He should have known really. The twinkle in her eyes had faded long ago. Did he even still love her? Even that he didn't know for sure, after all, what was love anymore? The only thing he did know was that he needed to get out of this house, needed to talk to someone, to just be with people before he destroyed all of his worldly possessions. He'd been down that road before, clean-up was no kind of fun.

But who, where? In the past any time he needed to talk to someone he'd call up Ron or maybe George. But now, just the thought of the name Weasley made him sick to his stomach. He went to the cupboard and pulled out the old leather address book that he hadn't used in years. Ginny's friends had become his friends; he'd just followed her. She always wore the pants in the relationship, which was obvious, with Harry following dutifully behind. He flipped open the book to a random page and looked at the first name he saw, Granger, Hermione. Wow, isn't that a coincidence if ever there was one. He hadn't seen Hermione since she had walked out on Ron more than 8 years ago. When it first happened he had tried to contact her but she never responded. Thinking back now he should have tried harder but it made sense. If she felt then what he was feeling now… Harry and Ron were as good as brothers, of course she wouldn't want to see him. But now? Well she just may be the only one in the world that could understand what he was feeling.

He pulled out his want and gave it a wave, "Expecto Patronum," he said and his silver stag erupted from his wand and presented himself to him. "Hermione Granger: Ginny left me. It's been a long time but I could use a friend. Could you meet me at that little coffee place in Soho we used to go after the war in half an hour?" With another flick of his wand the stag disappeared and Harry resumed sweeping up his mess.

A few minutes later he heard a soft whooshing sound and he turned to see a familiar otter standing in front of him and heard a familiar voice, "I'd love to, but make it an hour." And without another word the otter vanished from sight. Harry smiled as he threw the dustpan full of debris away. He went up to the second floor or Grimmauld Place and went into the guest bathroom, somehow using the one he had shared with Ginny just didn't sound too appealing. He got into the shower and attempted to wash some of the pain away. It didn't work, but at least he got out feeling a bit refreshed as he summoned some clothes from his room and put them on. Looking down at his watch he saw that he still had about 20 minutes before he was to meet Hermione so he decided to walk to the coffee shop.

He made his way to the coffee shop and grabbed a table. He ordered two drinks and sat back to wait. Right on time Hermione walked through the door. It was almost as if he was seeing her for the first time all over again but what stood before him now was a far cry from the little girl he had met on the train all those years ago. Gone were the freckles that had peppered her skin replaced by a smooth, milky complexion. Gone was the brown bushy hair that went wherever it pleased replaced by auburn locks that gently waved down to her shoulders. She was beautiful. How had he never noticed that before? He stood up as she smiled at him and they took each other into a warm embrace. It was in that embrace that Harry truly recognized her at last. She may look different than he had ever noticed before but she was still the same girl, the one that had been there for him no matter what. "Harry it's great to see you," she said, releasing him as they sat down at the table.

"It's great to see you too Hermione," he said. "I got you a caramel latte. I hope that's still what you drink," he said.

"You remember that?" she asked.

"Just one of those things that stuck with me I guess," he responded. "How've you been, where are you living, what are you doing?" he asked all at once.

"Not bad I suppose. I live in Plymouth now. Still work for Magical Law Enforcement, I'm actually the department head over there now," she said.

"Yeah, I'd heard," Harry said. "Saw a note about it in the Prophet, thought about calling you, didn't know if you'd take it," he said remembering the last time he had thought about calling her when McGonagall had shown him the article in the staff room.

"I'm sorry I didn't return your calls," she said. "I heard your messages, you sounded worried."

"It's okay, I understand. It just took something like this for me to understand completely I guess," he stated somberly.

"So what happened? I mean you two were the couple that people write sappy movies about," she said smiling.

"I guess maybe that was the problem. Just like the movies we were never real. I mean she was never really in love with me, just the idea of me," he said, his words just exploding out of his mouth as even he heard them for the first time.

"Did you love here?" she prodded taking another sip of her coffee.

"Yes… I mean, I think so… Oh I don't know. The more I look back on it the more I wonder if I was just in love with the idea as well. I mean did I love her or just the fact that she was my damsel in distress? Don't get me wrong, she could take care of herself but I think I was always just her hero and she, the one I had to save."

"That sounds nice," Hermione said.

"It was, at least for a while but I don't know. I mean in love I guess the story just has to be deeper than that. I don't know, I just don't know anymore."

"With Ron and me it was another idea. We loved the idea of being together, of being in love. We made sense. But in actuality I don't know that true love was ever there. At least that's what I've convinced myself of, and ever since then it's like I've been looking for something that I now realize I really know nothing about" she said now looking down at the floor.

"Is that why you left him?" he asked, his mind suddenly flipping.

"I didn't."

"You didn't?"

"Did he tell you I did?" she asked.

"Well come to think of it no. I guess… I mean he just… he never wanted to talk about it. I just assumed," Harry stuttered.

"So he never told you?"

"I just assumed he couldn't deal with it so I never bothered him. I had hoped to hear it from you but…"

"Still sorry," she said, her head down.

"It's okay, but why did he leave you?" Harry pressed.

"I'm not sure I should tell you then, I mean you're still his best friend right?"

"Yeah but we both know he has the emotional ability of a cupcake, what made him leave, please?" he asked trying to look into her eyes.

She dropped her head again before saying, "Lavender."

"What do you mean Lavender? I haven't seen her since we left Hogwarts."

"He hadn't either until one night he went out with some guys from the team. She was working at the club they went to."

"A club?" he asked.

"They went to The Tabby Cat," she continued.

"Lavender's working at that strip joint in Noctern Alley?" Harry said.

"Yeah, she's pretty good apparently because after she gave Ron a lap dance he decided that he needed a little more fun in his life."

"He never told me."

"Great friend huh," Hermione said.

"Wow I'm so sorry Hermione, I didn't know," he said now feeling like a complete prat.

"No it's fine," she responded. "He seems to have done quite a good job of covering it up."

They spent the next hour or so catching up. They quickly fell back to their old comfort level as they shared stories of the past four years. Before they left they made plans to meet for lunch the next day as Hermione hadn't been to Hogwarts in years and off she went. Harry though, decided to make a stop before heading home.

After the uncomfortable tugging behind his bellybutton Harry opened his eyes and looked up at the brownstone four story building that housed Ron's flat. He looked down at his watch, _Ron should be just getting back from practice about now. Assuming of course that he didn't go to see Lavender,_ he thought to himself. He rang the bell and soon hears Ron's voice from the speaker, "Come on up mate," he said as the buzzer sounded and Harry made his way upstairs.

Ron was waiting at the door for him when he got there. "Hey mate I heard about Ginny. I'm sorry. We always knew she was a little crazy. I mean don't get me wrong I love her but she's always had a bit of a hero complex now hasn't she," he said allowing Harry to come inside.

"Funny that's what Hermione used to say about me."

"Yeah um…. So yeah sorry I haven't heard from my sister at all," Ron replied uncomfortably.

"I'm not here to talk about Ginny," Harry said gruffly.

"Oh," Ron said, clearly taken back a bit. "Just here for a pint then?" he asked.

"Not here for a pint," Harry stated.

"Okay, what's up?"

"I wanna know what happened with Hermione," he stated bluntly.

"Hermione, that was years ago," he said with an astonished look on his face.

"Yeah but you never told me why it ended. We didn't ever talk about it."

"It just wasn't right mate. We just didn't work."

"And what brought you to that conclusion?" Harry asked.

"Just time I guess, it just took time."

"That's it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah mate why?"

"You know I love you like a brother right?"

"Yeah of course, brothers for life."

"And you know that no matter what happens I'll always be there right?"

"Of course what are playing at Harry? What's going on?"

He looked into his brother's eyes and, with one swift movement, hit Ron clean across the face. The blood sprayed just a bit as Ron fell back and Harry turned towards the door. "Tell Lavender I said hi," he said as he opened the door. He looked back at Ron and saw the true remorse he needed. He may still be daft at legilimency but he knew Ron, probably better than he knew anyone else, and he knew what Ron was thinking. "Oh, and poker at The Hogs Head next Saturday night, I'll see ya then." With that he walked out the door. He had made his point, he knew Ron was sorry but still, someone needed to defend Hermione. He walked back onto the street and walked home.


	2. Chapter 2: The Brilliant One

**Chapter 2: The Brilliant One**

Harry slept in the tent that night. The same tent he had shared with Ron and Hermione all those years ago. He just couldn't bring himself to sleep in the place that he and Ginny had shared for all those years. He could add their relationship to the list of ghosts that now haunted its rooms. But the tent was fine for now. As rough as their time had been in it all those years ago somehow he was always at peace when he was in there.

He got himself cleaned up before aparating to Hogsmeade. As he walked through the village everyone waved and smiled at him. While there was scarcely anywhere in the wizarding world that he went unnoticed it was in this village where he still got the most attention. Literally the entire town had been a part in some major way in his fights with Riddle so they all still remembered everything he did for them fondly. It was part of what made it difficult to have to live in London away from it all. Ginny had been adamant that she needed to live in London as that's where the national team was located. It's why he always made sure to apparate to the end of High Street rather than right outside the front gates so that he could give everyone a wave as he made his way to the castle.

As he walked across the grounds towards the castle he ran into Minerva, "Aw Mr. Potter how are you this morning?" she asked.

"Well I suppose I've been better but I'm not up in the hospital wing so I guess we both know I've been a whole lot worse," he replied.

"Well that is certainly true," she stated with a firm smile. "Tell me, how is your speech coming for the anniversary?" she asked.

"Uhhhh I really should be getting to my classroom Minerva."

"Mr. Potter I don't feel I need to remind you how important this day is for so many."

"Yes Minerva, have I ever let you down?" he said with a smirk.

"On the battlefield no. In the classroom…"

"Hey you hired me didn't you?"

"Get it done Mr. Potter, it's a big day... for everyone."

"Have a good day Headmistress," he said rushing off. He really did know how important this event would be. The stares had gotten more obvious lately and he had heard that the Prophet had been running a special all month reliving it all so it was on everyone's minds. But right now he had other things to worry about.

He walked into his classroom full of first years and his godson Teddy came up and gave him a high five. Much to the dismay of Minerva Harry had become the cool teacher in the school. He started his first class with his first years every year with stories of the war and that always immediately endeared him to many. He had also fought against what had bothered him in school, the withholding of information. He shared freely his thoughts on anything with his students and was not afraid of any of the backlash. While a big part of him was still the slightly awkward bespectacled boy that had walked into the castle 17 years previous the wars he had fought had given him a certain amount of confidence. And while his up front approach had been met with a fair amount of angry letters from parents and more than a few talks with the headmistress he simply carried on.

"So," he said once the class had all arrived and settled into their seats. Who can tell me what we were talking about last week?"

"The virdimillious charm," cried Emily whom Harry was sure would be the Hermione of this year.

"Yes and what does the virdimillious charm do?" he asked.

"It reveals dark magic," Emily state quickly.

"Yes and now from someone other than Emily, how long do its affects last?"

The class all looked around at each other for a few moments while Harry watched Emily struggling not to say anything. Finally Teddy chimed in, "Long enough for me to go stab it with my wand." The class all laughed and Harry grinned.

"Yes but only if you didn't trip over your ego on the way there Mr. Lupin," Harry replied and the class laughed again, even Teddy. "Now just in case you don't have the fencing skills of Mr. Lupin let's discuss a few ways that you may be able to evade the dark magic," Harry continued. There was an audible groan from the class. "What, you think it would be more advantageous to learn how to fight that magic?" The class nodded. "You think that fighting is always the best option?" The class eagerly nodded again. "Well then you all must have forgotten that I defeated Tom Riddle by using a spell to evade rather than fight. More often than not it is best to evade rather than fight, especially when you don't know exactly what you're up against," he said and the class finally nodded as they resigned themselves to their lecture. "So let's see how it can best be done…"

Shortly before noon Harry went down to the gates to greet Hermione. He smiled at her when he saw her sanding there waiting for him. "There you are," she said as they embraced once more. "I was afraid I was going to have to sneak in through the Shrieking Shack."

"Sorry," he said as they began to walk across the grounds. "I got a little held up. I was working on the speech that McGonagall asked me to write for the reunion.

"You haven't finished that?" she asked.

"You know about it?"

"Honestly Harry it's okay to read the Prophet now that he's gone. They've been building up the anniversary for months. They announced weeks ago that you would be giving a speech. From what I hear nearly every witch and wizard in Britain be here."

"Oh good, well at least it will be a nice quiet solemn affair," Harry said with a smirk.

"Why am I not surprised that you're procrastinating on your speech?"

"Well I don't have you to copy off anymore," he replied.

"Honestly how your students ever receive any marks is a mystery to me."

"Me too," he said smiling. "But don't worry, Kreacher assures me they're all doing quite well."

"I wish I could believe you were joking about that."

Harry smiled at her as they walked into the Great Hall, "Hermione," Neville cried from across the room.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said walking up behind them.

"Hello Hermione," Hagrid called walking in behind McGonagall.

Hermione greeted them all before joining all of them at the head table of the hall. Everyone wanted to talk to Hermione as apparently Harry wasn't the only one she had not kept in contact with over the last few years so Harry kept quiet for the most part and just watched. He had forgotten how comfortable Hermione made everyone feel. She always made sure to make you feel like you were the most important person in the room whether she really knew you or not.

As the lunch period ended Hagrid, McGonagall and Neville all wished Hermione well before heading off to their classes. Harry, however, had a free period and Hermione didn't have anything pressing at work so he offered to take her for a walk around the castle. As they wandered around the halls several students stopped to talk to Harry and as usual he made sure he gave them all his time, apologizing profusely to Hermione afterwards every time. Far too soon Harry had to get back to his classroom for his next class. "Do you mind if I hang out in the back?" she asked. "I just want to make sure you are actually teaching your students."

"Okay just give me a minute to call off Kreacher," he said smiling.

Hermione followed him up to his classroom where most of his sixth year students were already waiting. "Hello my young bubbling brains," Harry began as he stepped to the front of the room. "Does everyone have the four feet of parchment I asked for on dementors?" They all looked up at him with faces of shock. "Just kidding," he said after a few tense moments as the class exhaled and chuckled with him. "Class I would like you all the meet the one from those stories, the one who actually would have finished those four feet in roughly an hour, my friend Miss Hermione Granger," he said motioning to the back of the class and they all turned to look at her. "Hermione is here to make you all look bad as we continue to practice the patronus charm," he said with a smirk. "Now who can remind everyone what is the most important thing to remember when casting your patronus?" he asked as a few hands shot up. Harry smiled as he looked back and saw that Hermione had begun to raise her hand as well before catching herself. "Miss Nettle," he called.

"You have to think of the happiest memory you can," Jennifer Nettle replied.

"Aw yes this is indeed very important and a quick five points to Ravenclaw but for the elusive 10 point shot unfortunately that is not the most important thing." The class as well as Hermione looked confused. "Can anyone tell me what that might be?" Again the class looked stunned. "No then well I guess I'll be keeping those points for myself which should only leave me in the negative by about 500 points since my school days," he said and the class laughed out loud. "But anyway the point is the most important thing when attempting to produce a corporeal patronus is confidence," Harry continued and the class and Hermione looked on in wonder. "Yes anyone can think of something happy, especially in times like we live in now. Why we just were served a fantastic lunch earlier. You're all going to Hogsmeade this weekend to get ready for the big reunion next week. Finding happiness is easy nowadays but what will truly set you apart is confidence. You must believe that you can produce it. You must know that you have a stag inside your head that is just bursting to get out. You see the patronus charm is so difficult because it is a charm that you must believe before you can produce. The first time I cast a successful corporeal patronus I knew that I could do it. That is the only thing that set me apart," Harry said as the class hung on his every word. "Hermione, could you come up her for a moment?" he asked. Hermione blushed slightly as she walked to the front of the class. "Now class let me assure you that Miss Granger is without a doubt, the most intelligent witch I have ever met. No offense Miss Nettle," he said grinning. "But even she struggled with this charm for ages before finally getting it right. So please Hermione, tell us, what do you think about in order to produce your patronus?" Hermione began to blush slightly. "Aw well let's just give them the PG version if you please, lord knows I receive enough angry letters from parents as it is," he said with a smirk as the class laughed again.

"Oh stop, it's not that," Hermione said grinning. "It's just that, well ever since the war I've always thought about that moment when you caught the wand from Tom Riddle that night almost ten years ago." The class looked on in amazement.

"Ah yes, a good night indeed," Harry said. "But tell me, do you really believe you can cast the charm?" Hermione smiled and nodded. "Are you sure? I mean we are in front of all of these people you've never met. Heaven knows public speaking has never been your strength," he teased.

"Expecto Patronum," she yelled and out from her wand came her reliable otter which Hermione had dance around the room before patting it on the head and allowing it vanish again. The class broke out in a round of applause and Harry smiled at his friend.

"And there you have it class see," Harry said. "She knew that she could do it and even though I was badgering her and she couldn't have possibly been completely focused on that happy memory she was still able to do it because she had confidence. Now I want you all to stand up," they did and with a flick of his wand the desks slid against the walls. "And spread out and practice." They all did as he instructed and soon the room was filled with students calling out the incantation. "Care to help me see if we can find any Hermione's in the group?" he asked her.

"Love to," she said smiling and for the rest of the class Harry and Hermione walked around the room and helped the students out. No one came all that close to forming a corporeal patronus but they were starting to get a few hints of silver mist floating out from a few wands.

After the students had made their way out of the classroom and Harry had replaced the desks he looked over to see Hermione looking his way, "What?" he asked looking back at her.

"Why are you here Harry?" she asked.

"What?"

"You could have done anything after the war. You could have been the head of the Auror's Office the next day or you could have gone and played Quidditch with Ron. What made you come here?"

Harry looked back at her, he had never been asked that question like that before. Sure plenty of people had asked why he didn't become an auror like he had planned during school and Ron had tried to persuade him to come to the professional Quidditch tryouts but nobody had asked why he had chosen to teach. "I guess because Hogwarts has always been home and teaching… well I guess it's just my way of holding onto that piece of home just a little while longer," he said wistfully.

"You're brilliant," she stated.

"You're the brilliant one Hermione," he said smiling.

"No Harry, you're an amazing teacher. I've never seen a class, one that I was a part of or otherwise, so engaged."

"Eh, they have the famous Harry Potter for a teacher. It's easy for me."

"No Harry, to them you're just Professor Potter. They may know your name sure but that was 10 years ago. You have their attention because you are just so bloody brilliant," she repeated.

"Thanks," he replied. "I'm glad you're back Hermione."

"I never went anywhere," she said with a smirk.

"I know," Harry said grinning. "Nothing's changed."


	3. Chapter 3: McGonagall's Challenge

**Chapter 3: McGonagall's Challenge**

Harry and Hermione had lunch together twice more that week. Harry went to her office on Wednesday and Friday she came by Hogwarts again and again stayed to help him with his first class in the afternoon. Just as he was packing up everything in his office to head home for the weekend there was a knock at his door and in walked McGonagall. "Headmistress how are you today?"

"Tired," she replied and she walked into the office.

"Well please, have a seat," he said and with a quick flick of his wand he transfigured the standard wooden chair in front of his desk to a cushy lounge chair.

"And to think it took you a month to change a matchstick into a needle when I first started teaching you," she said shaking her head as she eased herself down into the chair.

"Well I guess you were a pretty good teacher," he replied.

"I wish I could take the credit. I'm afraid you rather learned more from Miss Granger than you ever did from me," she said smiling.

Harry laughed, "Well she learned from you so I think it still counts."

"I suppose it does. It has been lovely seeing her again this week."

"It has," he said nodding.

"Not to pry but is she back with Mr. Weasley?" she asked.

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "See Ginny sort of left me last weekend and I called Hermione when it happened and she's just been kinda helping me get through the week," Harry admitted.

"I'm very sorry to hear that," McGonagall replied.

"Oh it's okay. I suppose it's for the best. That's what I'm supposed to say right?" he said with a smirk at his old teacher.

"Albus always used to say that love is the answer for everything but unfortunately sometimes it can be a very unfortunate answer," she replied.

"Too true," Harry said nodding. "So is there something I can do for you or for what must be the first time in your life are you really just shooting the breeze?" Harry asked grinning at the pierced lipped headmistress.

"I suppose after seventeen years you do know some of my quirks," she said smiling. "I'm getting old Mr. Potter."

Harry looked at her quizzically, "Have you even aged since I met you?" he asked.

"Okay fine, I have been old for a long time," she stated.

"I didn't mean…" Harry began but McGonagall put her hand up.

"I know Mr. Potter but one would think that after eight years of marriage one would understand never to talk about a woman's age," she said smiling.

"Maybe that was our problem then," he said ginning.

"Perhaps but that is neither here nor there at the moment. No today it only maters that I am an old women who would rather not die in this school like both of my predecessors." It was statements like this that always made Harry question her sense of humor so instead of saying anything he just waited for her to continue. "I've decided to retire effective at the end of this term."

"Retire? You? But how? Why?" Harry was stunned.

"I told myself when I took this job that when I no longer looked forward to the daily grind that I would be done. I woke up a few weeks ago on the morning of a governors meeting and I seriously considered calling in sick."

"I've never seen you sick," Harry replied.

"I know, I kept it that way on purpose. But if I cannot fight through the long days of this job than I do not deserve to stay for the good ones."

"I'd say after everything you've brought this school and its students through you deserve whatever you want," Harry stated.

"And what I want is to go out and be remembered for who I have been at my best and not as some grumpy, crazy old coot."

Harry looked at the woman. She had literally been his first teacher of his first class ever at Hogwarts. She had been his head of house, his Quidditch coach, heck she had given him his first broom. But had always been so much more than a teacher. While most would say that Dumbledore was his mentor it was McGonagall that had really helped him through a lot more than Dumbledore had. She was the one that had made him worthy to help Dumbledore. And then she had given him a job when he was much younger than any of the other applicants and probably less qualified. "But what is Hogwarts without you?" he finally asked.

"It is the same glorious place that it always has been. In fact I believe the new headmaster will make it even better," she replied.

"Wait, they're already named a new headmaster?" he asked.

"Well the governors still have to approve him but I do not see that being much of an issue. You see he is rather well admired throughout our world."

Harry was stumped, "Who is it?" he asked.

McGonagall laughed, "You Mr. Potter."

"Me?" Harry asked.

"If you'll have it," she replied.

"But…what… You couldn't possibly believe I could be ready for that."

"Mr. Potter I believe you have been ready for this since birth. Just look back at your life. Everything has been leading you to this. Your parents met here, they fell in love here, you may not even know this but you were in fact born right in this very hospital wing."

"I was?"

"Yes your mother and father where here meeting with Dumbledore and well apparently you liked what you saw so decided to make a surprise appearance." Harry laughed. "When you showed up here 11 years later Mr. Potter you knew you were home. It was obvious to everyone that you never wanted to leave. Then for the next seven years you continually battled the forces that sought to bring this place down. Riddle and his followers entered these walls five times during your time here and each and every time you would not let him overtake it. You refused to let him harm its students. And then you turned what should have been the schools darkest hour, the moment when it's walls fell and it's protection was destroyed into the single most wonderful day in its existence," she said and Harry could feel a tear begin to form in his eye. "If I knew nothing else that would be enough. But then you came to me eight years ago and asked me for a job and I knew I had to hire you but what I did not know that that you were born to teach. I should have known before. Looking back your rag tag group of fighters scored higher in Defense Against the Dark Arts than any students had in centuries that is until you became a permanent fixture here," she said smiling. "Your students love you Mr. Potter."

"Only because I'm a celebrity."

"No, their parents love you because you're a celebrity. Your students love you because you love them and you show them that you love them through every word you ever say to them. Dumbledore may have been a little bit kooky about love but he was right about one thing, you truly do radiate it." Now there was a tear falling down both of their cheeks. "There is quite simply no one else who could take this job Mr. Potter and if I'm not mistaken I think you may need it just as much as it needs you." She whipped away the tear before adding, "No pressure of course."

Harry burst out laughing and for quite possibly the first time Harry watched McGonagall grab her stomach she was laughing so hard. After several minutes Harry finally regained his composure enough to reply, "If you really think I can do it."

"You're the one that told me you never let me down," she stated.

"I haven't finished my speech yet," he said smiling.

"I suspect you'd have to add more now anyway. I'm announcing you as my successor at the anniversary."

"Oh good, like that evening wasn't going to be stressful enough."

"You defeated the darkest wizard in history Mr. Potter. I think you can handle a little speech," she stated before getting up and heading towards the door. She turned back one last time though and said, "Oh and Mr. Potter do keep quiet about this. It would be nice for the governors to know before the rest of the world does."

Harry sat at his desk for a few moments still too stunned to move. Finally he grabbed his wand, got up and walked out the door. There was one person he needed to tell.

Hermione was sitting beneath a pile of paperwork. She really shouldn't have stayed for Harry's class but it was just so much more fulfilling and fun then what she was dealing with here. She had managed to help push through with some legislation for the muggle and magical law enforcement teams to work together as more and more witches and wizards where moving into muggle areas but it was creating a lot of paperwork for her. It had always been that only the muggle Prime Minister really knew about the existence of the magical community so trying to bring in a whole other group of people, all of which had to have their memories altered every day, was just turning into a mess. She really did enjoy her job but ever since she had become the head of the department she had seen so little time in the field working with people and more time working with paper. And now it appeared she would be giving up her Friday night for it, not an unusual occurrence unfortunately but she had rather hoped Harry might call.

She couldn't believe she had gone more than eight years without seeing him. When she had seen his stag show up in her office last week she felt her heart skip a beat. She had thought about him a lot over the years and in truth she had missed him much more than she had ever missed Ron but she been unwilling to come between them. The boys had been friends first and while she and Harry had indeed grown quite close over the years she knew that a friendship like Ron and Harry shared was something that couldn't be severed.

So instead she had devoted herself to her work and she really was proud of what she had accomplished. She had been the youngest person ever named head of a department. With the help of her staff they had invented a way for vests that would be worn that produced a shield charm automatically when fired upon that were now standard issue for all aurors and magical law enforcement and now there was this new legislation that was being lauded as ground breaking throughout the magical community. But all of her successes had come at the expense of any kind of social life. Sure she would occasionally join some of her coworkers for drinks after work but more often than not she was stuck at the office while they were off having a good time. And while she knew what she was doing had meaning and was making a difference it still felt a bit empty as she was unable to see much of the fruits of her labor from behind her desk.

She had just resigned herself to ordering some food in so she could keep working when there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she said assuming it was her secretary Susan Bones coming to let her know she was leaving.

"Hermione is that you back there," she heard and she looked up over the pile of paper and saw Harry standing there.

"Harry, what are you doing here?" she asked smiling, she couldn't help herself. She seemed to do that every time she saw him.

"Well something kind of interesting just happened," he replied.

She got up and walked around her desk and they both sat down on the sofa that too often doubled at Hermione's bed. "What is it?" she asked.

"Well McGonagall came into my office as I was getting ready to leave and told me that she is retiring," he replied.

"What, when?" she exclaimed.

"At the end of this term."

"Oh my, she's been at the school for more than 50 years. Who will they ever get to replace her?"

"Well apparently me," Harry said humbly.

"You?" Hermione exclaimed. "They've named you the new Headmaster?"

"Well nothing's official yet. The Board of Governors still has to approve me but yeah," he said smiling. "It looks like it."

"Oh Harry that's wonderful," she said throwing her arms around him. "You'll be amazing."

"I'm nervous," he said looking at her.

"Well yes that is understandable after all you'll be the youngest Headmaster ever by what 30 years at least." Harry nodded. "Oh but Harry you are perfect for the job. You were born to do it."

"That's what McGonagall seems to think as well," he replied sheepishly.

"Oh Harry, we have to celebrate this," she exclaimed but then the mound of paper work caught her eye. "Uh but I really must get some work done tonight. How 'bout tomorrow night?"

"Tomorrow's my poker night with the guys. Would Sunday night be okay?" he asked hopefully.

"It's a date," she said as they both rose to their feet and embraced again. _Did I really just say that?_ She asked herself holding the hug a little longer so as to avoid looking at Harry for she felt her cheeks blush slightly.

"It's a date," Harry replied before finally he pulled back and they smiled at each other before he headed out the door.

 _Did I really just make a date with Harry?_ she asked herself after closing the door. _No of course not. We're just two friends going out to celebrate, nothing more._ She shook her head clear and went back to her desk knowing there was somewhere else she'd much rather be.


	4. Chapter 4: Moving On

**Chapter 4: Moving On**

The next afternoon Harry finally started making some headway on his speech but he was still having a difficult time with it. This was hardly the first speech he had made. Right after the war he had literally gone around the world giving speeches for the various people of importance in the wizarding world but all of those were more of the cookie cutter variety. He was only there because he knew that people just needed to see him, to know that it was really over. He had also given a speech for the one year anniversary of the battle, the last time this many people had gathered to hear from him but then it was all still so fresh, the cuts were still deep and he had become overcome with emotion half way through and wasn't able to say everything he had wanted to.

This time it would be different. Sure those same people of importance would be there but so two would his friends, family and now his students. Being that this would also basically be his first act as Headmaster there was and added pressure to it. There was so much he wanted to say and so much that needed to be said. Sure, they had lived in 10 years of relative peace but he knew it was only a matter of time before someone out there would have the same ideas that Riddle had, especially if people were not reminded of what it had been like. And so he sat at the table in the tent all afternoon and wrote what came to his head, then he tossed it away and started over, then he threw it to the floor again and the process repeated itself. The later in the afternoon it got the more he was put into a time crunch. He searched his brain for the right words until finally he stopped, and he listened to his heart. With a wave of his wand the previous seven drafts where whisked into the trash. As he finally stood up to get ready there was a single small piece of parchment left sitting on the table that read, 'Just Tell Them How It Felt!'

After swinging by Gringotts to get a little bit of gold he apparated to Hogsmeade and made his way along High Street before turning off and heading to the Hogs Head Inn. When Aberforth had died three years ago he had left the Inn to Neville who had in turn brought Seamus in as a partner. They had spent the last three years cleaning the place up and its reputation was quickly started to change. During Hogsmeade weekends for the school Seamus now had to place a lot of tables outside as he quickly ran out of room in the small pub but for most of the local villagers they still remained loyal to The Three Broomsticks so most evenings the Hogshead remained relatively quiet. So for the past three years once a month Harry and a few mates met up there to escape their wives, drink, (usually too much), play some cards, take each other's money and just kind of take a night off.

When Harry arrived Neville and Seamus where just getting the table set up. Harry helped them grab a few extra chairs while Seamus went to change out one of the taps. By the time he was done with that George, Ron, Lee and Dean had all arrived as well and they all filled their pints and sat down to play some cards. As usual it didn't take long for pub to be filled with gregarious chatter and laughter all around. The playful insults flew around the room like a golden snitch, no one was safe and nothing was off the table, not even Harry's pending divorce with Ginny. In any other circumstances this would have had Harry fuming but here it was a fantastic relief to begin to joke about it. As the night progressed and the pints kept coming people slowly started losing all their money as well as their grip on themselves and they began to retire up to the rooms that Seamus always held for this night. Eventually it was just Harry, Neville and Ron left. Harry knew he was going out tomorrow night and knew he couldn't handle a 48 bender anymore so he had been controlling his intake. Neville also seemed to be taking it slow and Harry suspected that was to ensure someone could lock up at the end of the night. Ron meanwhile had always been able to hold his alcohol better than the rest of them, though this was mostly due to more practice than anything else but by the time Harry and Neville began picking up a little bit even Ron was feeling the effects.

"So are you two coming to my game tomorrow night?" he asked as he chugged down his final glass.

"Wish I could," Neville responded. "But Luna's got me going to some press junket thingy about the reunion. I keep telling her we live where it is and I'm a teacher so she'll have unlimited access but you know how she is, always making sure 'The Quibbler' is seen as a legitimate news source."

"Sounds like fun," Ron said sarcastically. "You'll be there right Harry, no little lady at home holding you down anymore."

Neville looked reproachfully at Ron and looked like he might say something but Harry caught his eye and shook his head. "Actually sorry mate but I've got other plans."

"What could you possibly be doing?" he pressed.

"I'm just busy alright."

"Oh come on. We're playing Ballycastle. They're in first place. It'll be a great show."

"Next time," Harry insisted.

"What do you have a date or something?" Ron teased.

Harry shook his head, _Do I,_ he asked himself. "Don't worry about it. You should probably just worry about sobering up before the match or Davic will score 80 on you."

"Eh, Davic's a chump."

"Yeah such a chump he won MVP last year and his team won the cup," Harry teased. "Remind me again where you guys finished?"

Neville laughed and after a few moments so did Ron. "Okay so maybe I should get some sleep," he said before finally pulling himself out of his chair and stumbling up the stairs.

"You're going out with Hermione aren't you?" Neville asked when they heard the door close upstairs.

"Well we're not going out going out," he replied awkwardly. "We're just meeting up for drinks. It's sort of a celebration of sorts. How'd you know?" he asked.

"Just figured it was the type of thing you wouldn't want to tell Ron about," Neville replied.

"Yeah I haven't exactly told him that she and I are hanging out again."

"There's nothing wrong with two friends hanging out," Neville stated.

"I know, it's just kinda complicated ya know? Did you know he left her?"

"Yeah he kinda let it slip one night a few years back on a night kinda like this. Bloody idiot if you ask me. He'll never be able to do better than her."

"Too right," Harry replied.

"Well anyway, you staying here tonight?" Neville asked as he picked up Ron's glass.

"No I'm gonna head out. No one I need to hide from at home," he stated.

"You doin' alright with all this?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, thanks mate."

"Alright well have fun tomorrow," Neville said.

"You too," Harry replied.

"Yeah have a drink for me," Neville said with a chuckle.

"Will do."

The next day Harry slept in and after a quick little caffeine pick me up, was feeling no worse for the wear. He sent Hermione a message requesting she meet him at Grimmauld at 7:30 and they could go for dinner and drinks and quickly got a response that she would be there.

He then decided it was finally time to go back in the house. He knew that as Headmaster he would need to live at Hogwarts so he needed to start to pack up. Unfortunately packing up also meant going through 10 years of memories. It wasn't something he did often but he requested Kreacher's help. He had Kreacher go through the closets and take out anything that had belonged to Ginny before he was able to go in and pack up. After packing up a few more personal items, his broom, pictures he wanted to keep, his recliner, he finally went into the kitchen. Above the fireplace he had placed a picture of Sirius. Harry always felt bad for not taking more time to talk to him but Sirius had assured him that life as a portrait was different than a normal life, he said he didn't even really know time anymore so he needn't worry. "Hello my boy, how are you doing today?" the portrait asked as Harry walked into the kitchen.

"Well I'm pretty great but I must tell you, things have changed since we talked last," Harry replied.

"How so?" Sirius asked.

"Well Ginny left me, we've gotten a divorce."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Sirius said. "It seems as though you should be the opposite of great then, what else is there to say?"

"Well two reasons actually. I've reconnected with Hermione for one."

"Something you should have done long ago smart one," Sirius teased.

"Oh shut it," he replied. "But also I've been named the new Headmaster."

"That's brilliant," Sirius said excitedly.

"Yes, that's actually why I've come to talk to you. See as Headmaster obviously I need to live at Hogwarts."

"Yes I would think it would be very difficult not to."

"And well this house is started to feel like it has one too many ghosts."

"Then sell it," Sirius exclaimed.

"You're okay with that?" Harry asked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?'

"Well I mean you left it to me, I just didn't want you to think…"

"Harry I left this house for you so that you would always have a place to call home other than your Aunt and Uncle's. If it doesn't feel like home any more than it's just walls and a roof. Sell it, I suspect it will fetch a fair price given the protections it has on it."

"I don't care about the money."

"Of course you don't but still, sell it, just take me with you would ya, this view is getting old anyway," Sirius said with a smirk.

"I'll make sure I hang you right next to Phineas," Harry quipped.

"Yeah thanks," he replied shaking his head.

Harry took down the portrait as well as a few other things he knew he would want to take with him before loading up the extendable bag Hermione had given him after the war. He asked Kreacher to get the place looking as good as new before finally getting ready for the evening. He was just walking down the stairs when he heard a knock at the door. He opened it to find Hermione standing there looking radiant in a black dress with white polka dots. "Hermione you look…" but Harry found himself at a loss for words.

Hermione smiled at him and felt her heart pump a little faster, "Well thank you, you look quite nice as well," she replied.

"Come on in," he said opening the door wider for her to enter.

"Wow, this place sure has changed," she said looking around the hall as she walked in.

"Yeah well most of that is just from today. I'm having Kreacher clean it properly for the first time in years." Hermione shot him a slight glare. "Don't worry, don't worry, I rarely have him do anything for me. To be honest I'm quite sure he was thrilled to finally be given some direction."

"You didn't clean it all up on my account did you?" Hermione asked.

"Oh no, no I've been packing up all day. As Headmaster I figured I should probably start living at the castle so I've decided to sell the place," he explained. "It was actually Sirius' idea. he just told me to make sure I took his portrait with me."

"Oh that's lovely Harry. I think it will be good for you to get away from all the memories here."

"I hope so, I've never really moved before."

"I wish I could say the same. Ever since the war I've never been able to find some place that really felt like home."

"Well maybe you can help me then. I'm afraid I may be leaving something important behind."

"Sounds lovely, I would love to see this old place one last time," she exclaimed. So for the next hour or so they walked around the house and Hermione pointed out things that Harry ought to take with him. They laughed at old memories and hugged back a few tears at others until finally thy had made it through the whole of the house. "I think that's everything you should need," Hermione said when they got back to the entryway.

"Great, now I just need some food. I don't know about you but I'm famished," he said smiling at her. "Shall we?" he asked offering his arm to her.

She smiled and slipped her hand into his arm, "Love to."

They walked to a Nightclub not far from Grimauld where the four of them, Ron and Ginny included, used to go right after they had first left Hogwarts. There they ordered dinner and had a few drinks which is what it took for Hermione to convince Harry to come onto the dance floor with her. For the night they forgot about everything. Harry forgot about the stresses of Ginny, his new job and his speech. Hermione dismissed from her mind the stressors of her job and these confusing new feeling that were clouding her brain and just danced. They had a night that they were never allowed to have what with all the pressures of being who they were and responsibilities that were thrust upon them at such an early age and for one night they allowed themselves to just be two people out on the town without a care in the world.


	5. Chapter 5: It Started Here

**Chapter 5: It Started Here**

Harry's alarm clock went off far too early the next morning and when he reached over to turn it off his hand hit something unexpected. He opened his eyes to find Hermione lying on his bed next to him whipping the sleep from her eyes. "Uh good morning," he said tapping himself underneath the covers to ensure he hadn't done anything too stupid. He was relieved to find his pajamas as well as a smile on Hermione's face.

"Having a tough time remembering last night?" she asked.

"Well I think so but a few of the details are a bit funny," he admitted.

"Like how I ended up in your bed with you?" she asked giggling softly.

"Yeah that's one of them."

"Well that's not entirely the fault of the alcohol," she stated. "We came back to the tent and you offered to let me stay here since neither of us was in any state to do magic so I went to sleep in my old bed."

"Okay yeah, I think I remember that part," Harry replied.

"Yeah, but I forgot how drafty this tent can be. I got really cold in the middle of the night and I asked if I could climb into bed with you to share body heat. I don't think you were completely awake when you said yes. I hope that's okay."

"No it's fine," Harry mentioned. "Just haven't woken up to someone other than Ginny in my bed in years."

"What other girls have you been waking up with?" she pressed.

"Well you for one," he shot back. "This isn't exactly the first time we've shared a bed. Do you not remember the night the four of us shared that one tiny room at the Hog's Head?"

"That may be a night where my memory is a little fuzzy," she said grinning.

Harry laughed, "Well even though my memory is a little fuzzy now I'm still pretty sure we both have to go to work today," he mentioned.

"Ah can't we just call in sick?" she whined as she turned back over and pulled the covers up around her again.

"Well you may be able to but I think it might not be the best look if I tell McGonagall I can't make it in the first day after she asks me to be Headmaster," Harry stated as she climbed out of the bed.

"Oh but it's too bloody cold in here without you," she complained as she sat up herself. "Okay fine, I'll go to work."

"Look on the bright side," Harry said. "You only have a four day week. According to you the whole of the wizarding country is shutting down on Friday."

"Yeah, so we can go listen to you not say anything," Hermione teased as she brushed out her hair a bit with her hands.

"Well at least McGonagall and Kingsley's part will be good," he quipped.

"You're terrible," she said shaking her head.

Harry laughed, "Are you meeting me for lunch?" he asked.

"I'm not sure that I should, you should be focusing on your speech."

"Hermione we both know that's not going to happen."

"I suppose you're right. I'll see you in a few hours," she said resignedly. And with a quick pop she was gone.

Harry smiled and took a deep breath and shook his head, _Yeah, I definitely won't be telling Ron about this._

The rest of the week went by without much fan fair. Harry and Hermione had lunch together every day. He finally went and saw her flat on Tuesday evening, where he made sure to comment on its unlived in appearance and she came back over to the tent Thursday night to help him find something to wear for the next night.

She was just getting ready to head home to find something for herself to wear when Harry grabbed her arm, "Would you mind meeting me here tomorrow before this thing starts. I think it might be easier if I have someone to walk in with. Plus you can make sure I don't try and run away."

Hermione looked into his eyes and saw something she rarely remembered seeing, fear. "Of course Harry, I'll be here at 4:00."

"Thanks Hermione," he said and he leaned in to give her a hug. When he pulled away after several long moments he gave her a soft peck on the cheek. It wasn't unheard of for him to do it, they were English after all, but he hadn't since the war and that wasn't lost on either of them.

"I'll see you tomorrow Harry," Hermione said almost afraid to look him in the eyes as she gave her wand a flick.

 _What in the world is going on here?_ Harry asked himself as he put the clothes he wasn't wearing away.

All afternoon classes were cancelled for the next day to give both the students and the staff time to get ready for the party that night. Minerva stopped by Harry as he ate his lunch in the nearly empty Great Hall, "Are you ready for this evening Mr. Potter?" she asked.

"Well I think I'd probably rather face Riddle again but I suppose this is a little safer for everyone else," he said with a smirk.

"Yes I believe it would not look good on either of us if your first act as Headmaster was to somehow bring back the darkest wizard of all time," she said smiling back at him.

"I suppose you're right. Well then yes, I suspect I'm as ready as I'm ever going to be."

"You'll be fine Mr. Potter, I hope," she said with a glance back as she walked away.

Harry finished his lunch and left the Great Hall. Every eye in the castle seemed to linger on Harry a little while longer as he made his way out of the main gates where he ran into Neville, "Oi Harry, I was just gonna go grab a pint. Care to join me?" he asked.

"That sounds great Nev," he replied and together they walked to the Hog's Head.

With the town nearly in lockdown as everyone seemed to be getting ready for the night's festivities they found Seamus alone in the pub so he sat down to have a drink with them. "So you got everything you're going to say all planned out for tonight there Harry?" Seamus asked.

"Of course not, I'm just hoping that by the time it gets to my part everyone will be too smashed to remember," he said jovially.

"I don't reckon the students will be," Neville mentioned.

"Eh, they're used to me stumbling over my words by now," he replied. "By the way, if you could make sure to slip a few extra shots into Luna's drinks tonight you would really be helping me out."

"Oh believe me as the only one here with a date for tonight I intend to take take full advantage of the fairer sexes excitement about getting all dressed up," Neville said with a smirk.

"Hey, I've got a date," Seamus interjected.

"Aberforth's goat doesn't count," Harry teased.

"It's not the bloody goat. One of the Patil twins was in here the other night complaining about not having a date so I asked her."

"Which one?" Neville asked.

"Not too sure really. Never could tell them apart. Whichever one shows up I suppose."

"You're pathetic," Neville said shaking his head.

"Yeah well at least I'm not going stag like Harry here," Seamus mentioned.

"Well I won't be totally stag," he replied.

"Whatcha mean?"

"Well Hermione is coming over and we're kinda gonna show up together," he replied.

"Are you two an item?' Seamus pressed.

"No, at least I don't think so. She's just been helping me out the last couple of weeks."

"You know it would be okay if you were right?" Neville asked.

"I'm not so sure Ron would feel the same way."

"Who cares what that arse thinks. He's the one that bloody left her," Seamus replied.

"Am I the only one who didn't know that?" Harry asked.

"He talks a lot when he's smashed," Seamus said.

"Well either way, I don't think that's what this is about with Hermione and I. We haven't seen each other in years, I think it's just our way of catching up."

"Well just don't let Ron be the reason for anything," Neville conceded. "I love him like a brother but we all know he doesn't deserve that kind of recognition."

"Anyone know if he'll be there tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, he was in here the other night bragging about taking Lavender," Seamus replied.

"Great," Harry said shaking his head. "Well I suppose I should probably head home for a bit," he said downing the last bit of his pint. "Got to make a speech and everything," he said.

The guys wished him luck and he pulled out his wand and off he went. It was still only 3:00 when he got home so he took his time getting ready. Just after 4:00 he heard a pop outside the tent. Hermione ducked her head in just as he was pulling on his dress robes, "Sorry I'm late," she said before looking up to see him buttoning up his shirt. "Oh sorry, I just…"

They both stood there staring at each other in silence for a few moments. Harry hoped that she would find her voice first because he sure wasn't as he looked upon the beauty in front of him wearing a form fitting red dress that went all the way to the floor.

"Oh Harry the green underneath was a good choice. It really brings out your eyes," Hermione finally observed.

"Thanks, you look… well incredible would be a vast understatement," he remarked.

"Thanks," she said as her blush nearly marched the red of her dress.

"So are you ready to go?" she asked smiling at him.

"Yeah but I should probably warn you," Harry said looking her in the eyes. "Ron is going to be there."

"Yes I figured he would be."

"And he's bringing Lavender," Harry finished.

"Oh, well, okay, thanks," she replied.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"Well it's not something I'm exactly thrilled about, but I'll be okay," she replied.

It wasn't totally the truth. Had it been two weeks ago that she heard this she probably wouldn't have been able to show her face but it was different now. It was always different when she was with Harry. Everything just seemed to be a little easier to handle.

Harry smiled at her and offered up his arm again. She returned the smile and grabbed hold tighter then she had before as he waved his wand and in an instant they were in Hogsmeade ready for whatever the night would bring.


	6. Chapter 6: A Brother Not a Friend

**A/N: Yeah I know, I know, I suck at getting my stories updated. Sorry but unless any of you has a rich uncle or something that you're lending out this will have to do. Just know, I haven't given it up.**

 **Chapter 6: A Brother Not a Friend**

As they made their way through the village arm in arm there were onlookers everywhere. With every step they took another person pointed to them or came up to say hello. Harry, as always, was gracious and made to give everyone a few moments of his time. Hermione for her part watched on and smiled. While she wasn't exactly immune from the attention the war had brought she had forgotten just how much worse it was for Harry. Although most people recognized her and some would wave or smile at her from time to time it was exceedingly rare that anyone would actually approach her. But from the way Harry was acting she could tell this was something he dealt with on a daily basis and yet he handled it with such ease.

As they walked through the gates the vastness of the event quickly became clear to Harry. Though he had only left this place a few hours ago it seemed as if he was entering a different world. While most of the guests would not arrive for more than an hour, as there was a last minute planning meeting with those directly involved, there were still countless witches and wizards running about. A tent that could have covered a dozen of the one used for Bill and Fleur's wedding had been erected on one of the lawns. There was also a huge dance floor that had been set up near the lake but perhaps the most startling change for Harry was that the Quidditch pitch seemed almost as if it had been replaced by the one they used to host the World Cup. Countless stands had been added and lighting was being placed by several wizards and Harry could see a large raised stage being constructed in the middle of it all.

They walked together into the Great Hall where the professors and members of the ministry were gathering. Harry walked up to his longtime friend and frequent confidant Kingsley to say hello before finding a seat with Hermione in an as inconspicuous place as he could find. A few minutes later Minerva stepped up to the middle of the head table and the room slowly grew silent. "Thank you all so very much for coming," she said to the assembled crowd. "I do not wish to get in the way of your enjoyment of the evening I just wanted to ensure that everyone knew there parts so they could act accordingly. At promptly 5:30 the gates will open to the public and we will all enjoy a cocktail hour of sorts while we great everyone. Dinner will be served at 6:00 on the dot in the tents on the northeast lawn. Following that everyone will be excused to the Quidditch pitch where the ceremonies will commence. There I will make a few opening remarks followed by Minister Kingsley. Then there will be a few surprise guests before we finish with Professor Potter. Following the ceremony everyone will head down by the lake to dance, convers or do as they please but to the professors especially do try and remember that the students will be here as well so you would do well to keep yourselves under control. Does anyone have any questions?"

Harry didn't like the idea of closing the ceremony and he certainly didn't like the idea of the 'surprise guests,' but he knew Minerva well enough to know not to press her on the subject. Luckily for him Neville had not figure that out about her yet, "Yes who are the surprise guests?" he asked.

"Well call that information a Headmistress perk," she explained and every chuckled softly. "Now if there's nothing else I wish you all good evening and please do enjoy yourselves." With that she let the table and everyone in the room began to mill about. But Minerva made a beeline straight to where Harry was sitting. "Mr. Potter, if you would be so kind as to speak to me in my office for a few moments."

"What did I do now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well hopefully finished your speech but no I just have a few final things to discuss with you in private."

"Okay, I'll see you soon Hermione," he said turning to her.

"Oh I believe it would be fine if Miss Granger accompanied us assuming as I do that you told her about our discussion last Friday after I specifically told you not to," she said smiling.

"You do know me well," he replied as Hermione giggling softly beside him.

McGonagall smiled and headed out of the hall. Harry and Hermione followed her up to the seventh floor before walking up the spiral staircase that led to the Headmaster's Office. Harry and Hermione took a seat in the chairs facing Minerva's desk while she walked behind it. She sat down and pushed a piece of parchment in Harry's direction. "What's this?" he asked leaning forward and grabbing it from her.

"Your new contract," she replied and Harry read the first few lines of the parchment, 'In accordance with its founders Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin we the Governors of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry do herby offer the post of Headmaster to Mister Harry James Potter.' Harry looked up at Minerva with wide eyes while Hermione leaned over and read over his shoulder. "The chairman brought that with him when he arrived a while ago," Minerva stated. "This office is yours if you wish to have it," she finished smiling.

Harry sat in stunned disbelief. He had known it was coming yes but this parchment made it real. He looking over at Hermione who was smiling wider than McGonagall. He could feel and see his hand shaking as he leaned forward and grabbed a quill from the bottle of ink on the desk. 'Harry James Potter' he signed at the bottom of the page.

"Congratulations Headmaster Potter," Minerva said puling the parchment back. "Do enjoy the evening, we shall discuss specifics tomorrow."

Hermione helped Harry to his feet and he could feel her giddiness as she led him back out of the office and down the spiral staircase. When the Gargoyle slid back into place Hermione flung her arms around Harry. "Oh Harry congratulations. You deserve this so much," she squealed.

Harry wrapped his arms around her in response. "I sure hope you're right. At least there's no pressure or anything," he said sarcastically.

"Oh Harry, when has your life ever not had pressure?"

"I suppose it does kind of come with the territory," he replied.

"Let's go see everyone," she exclaimed taking him by the arm.

"Okay but no squealing about this to anyone. I don't need McGonagall to yell at me anymore."

"Like I would ever disobey a teacher," she stated.

"Trelawney, Umbridge, Snape," Harry began ticking off on his fingers.

"One that I respected," she cut in.

Harry laughed as they slowly made their way back down through the castle. By the time they had reached the grounds the gates had just opened to the public and people were flooding in. All around them people were greeting old friends. Harry quickly lost track of how many people had come up to introduce themselves to him and he was relieved that Hermione never left his side.

All his old friends from school seemed to have made it, Dean, Lee Jordan, the Patil twins, (with Padma on Seamus's arm) Katie and Angelina with George on her side, even Dennis Creevey came up to introduce Harry to his wife.

Harry and Hermione were chatting with Neville and Luna when Harry saw Ron out of the corner of his eye. It didn't take long for Ron to find him what with the crowd of people who were just trying to get near Harry and he saw the look of shock on Ron's face when he noticed Hermione standing next to him. "I'm sorry, excuse me. I have something I need to attend to for a moment," Harry said interrupting Hermione and Luna's conversation.

Hermione followed Harry's eyes, "Harry you don't have to," she began.

"It's okay Hermione, I'll be right back," he said and he left her with Neville and Luna and headed in Ron's direction.

He noticed first that Lavender was in no way attempting to hide what she did for a living in her getup for the evening but that wasn't what he needed to discuss. Ron left Lavender with Parvati when he saw Harry walking towards him and met him half-way there. "Heya mate lookin' good."

"Thanks," Harry replied curtly.

"I see Hermione's here, did you just run into her?" Ron asked.

"Nope, been hanging out with her for a few weeks now. I needed a friend after Ginny left."

"You could have…"

"Not a Weasley," Harry interrupted.

"Oh, so uh that's how you knew about Lavender huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, but apparently I'm pretty much the only one that didn't know about it."

"Yeah well, like I said, we never brought it up. Besides, it's just a physical thing mostly with her anyway. I mean look at her," Ron said turning back and gawking at his date.

"I'm not interested in her right now mate. I just came over to see if this was going to be a problem."

"What you mean Hermione?" Ron asked. Harry nodded. "You two together now?" Ron continued.

"Nope, but I'm here with her tonight. Is that a problem?"

Ron shook his head, "I'm guessing she doesn't much want to see me does she."

"Can you blame her?"

"No I don't suppose I can," he replied.

"Then I'll ask again, you know I love you like a brother right?" Harry asked.

"You're not gonna hit me again are you?" Ron asked pulling away slightly.

"No," Harry stated bluntly. "But because I love you like a brother I can also hate you like a brother and right now I do. How dare you do that to her."

"It was years ago mate."

"And yet it was a big enough deal that you kept out some rather important details from me."

"I didn't think it was important."

"Well then tonight I don't really think you are either," Harry said. The hurt in Ron's eyes was real but Harry didn't care. He deserved to hurt and if this is what it took to do it then so be it. "You better make the playoffs this season by the way," Harry continued as Ron continued to just stare at him. "As Headmaster I get some pretty good seats."

Harry then turned and walked away from Ron. He didn't hate him as much as he wanted to at the moment. And it was true, he really did love him like a brother. There was just too much history between them for him to ever really hate the man. He had been his first friend in the magical world. He had saved his life more than once and he had been there for him at times when he really did need a friend. But at the same time he knew things would be different now. There was a wedge between them now that didn't even take into account that he was his ex-wife's brother. Ron would always be his brother, he just didn't know nor did he really care if he was his friend anymore.

"Is everything okay?" Hermione asked as Harry walked back up to join her.

"Never better," he said smiling. "Come on, let's get a drink. This is a party remember." Hermione smiled up at Harry and glanced in Ron's direction before taking Harry's arm and they walked through the scrum towards the bar.


	7. Chapter 7: Love Someone

**Chapter 7: Love Someone**

Harry and Hermione shared a few drinks with as many people as they could. They had both resorted to pretending to take a drink with how many times people came up to them to cheer them on the occasion. They found a table as far away from the center of the room as possible for dinner and actually shared a lovely conversation with Hagrid and Madam Maxine whom Harry had specifically chosen to sit by as to have them act as literal buffers for him. But finally they heard Minerva's voice ring out over the tent for everyone to please make their way to the Quidditch pitch.

She caught Harry as he was trying to sneak into the stands unnoticed as directed them to their reserved seats right next to the stage. As he glanced around the pitch while people continued to file in Harry realized he had been wrong when he had compared it to the pitch for the World Cup, this was bigger. Harry figured that every magical person in all of Europe must be there by the scope of it all and he felt his heart begin to speed up but then something strange happened. He felt a hand in his lap and he glanced down to see Hermione smiling at him as he took her soft hand in his. Instantly he relaxed. This was just another test and as long as he had Hermione by his side he knew there was no way he wouldn't pass it.

After some time it finally seemed as though the seats had been filled and McGonagall stepped up to the podium. The old Headmistress still had the same effect on people that she always had and almost immediately she had the entire stadium in silence. "Thank you all so much for coming to this grand celebration. Never has this school been host to such a wide reaching audience and I am ever so grateful that you all have chosen to take the time to celebrate with us. We are here tonight to remember not just a date in time but rather many lifetimes of events that led up to the dramatic climax that took place within these grounds 10 years ago tonight. There are so many to thank and so many to remember but first I wish to bring up someone who needs no introduction. He is the man who has led us all out of our darkest hour and has shown us all what leadership truly can be when given to the right person. So please help me in welcoming my dear friend Minister Kinsley Shaklebolt."

There was a round of applause as Kingsley walked onto the stage and greeted Minerva who took a seat. "Thank you Headmistress for your all too kind words. I too wish to thank you all for coming tonight and of course encourage all of our foreign friends here with us this evening to not let this visit to our fair country be your last. I also want to thank the wizarding world as a whole. While we still may have our problems it is because of all of you that the idea of war is one that has only been discussed as history for these 10 long, glorious years. Without each and every one of you continuing to strive for peace we could just as easily be fighting a new war. But I digress, there are a few people here who I am sure you will all be much more interested in hearing from than some old boring politician. So please if you would all please help me in welcoming back the original leader of the war which we remember tonight," Kingsley said as two house elves brought out a huge board covered by a curtain. "He may not be with us in body but I assure you he is always with us in heart. I give you, Professor Albus Dumbledore."

With those words the curtain dropped and Harry saw the portrait of the man that hung over the headmistresses' desk only several times larger. He felt a tear begin to trickle down his face and he glanced over to see them falling down Hermione's cheeks as well. A roar erupted over the crowd for nearly a minute before they finally settled and Dumbledore began to speak. "Yes thank you all, thank you all. Might I say a special thank you to you Minerva. You have done so much more for this school than you will ever realize but most importantly, thanks for getting rid of that awful carpet in your office. We portraits really were getting sick of it." There was a gentle laughter and Harry looked over to see McGonagall in tears as well. "To those of you who have never spent much time conversing with a portrait allow me to shed some light on my existence. I had no idea it had been more than ten years since I had died. For as much as I knew, it had been a week and as such the events that led up to the night we are here to celebrate are very much still fresh in my brush strokes. I asked to speak to you all tonight because I wished to once and for all say a very public thank you to those that fought this war. I asked too much of far too many of you. I left you with vague clues and convoluted ideas and you followed them without question. I may have led this was but I never could have finished it. it took much greater leadership than I could have ever given. I do not need to mention the names of those that lead the charge but you all know just how amazing they were. This could have very easily been a very different event if it weren't for those that never gave up fighting for what they believed was right. Please forgive this old man for leaving you with the mess I did and thank you all so much for fixing it. I rather like my place over the desk in the office, seeing new young faces come through the doors, all so excited to learn and I know that without all of you and all of your encouragement it could not have happened. I may have begun the war but it was all of you that finished it, thank you, thank you, thank you," he finished with a tear rubbing down his painted cheek.

The crowd applauded again the elves took the painting away and Minerva stepped back to the podium. "We have just one more speaker this evening and I know you all have been waiting anxiously to hear from him almost as much as he has been dreading it," she said looking down at Harry who felt his face flush.

"But if you would allow this old Headmistress just a few moments I do have a few things I would like to say. It has been without a doubt the greatest honor of my life to lead this wonderful school. For more than fifty years I have watched students come in nervous and afraid and seven years later walk out confident, proud and ready to take on the world. I have had the great pleasure of watching so many of the leaders that Dumbledore and Kingsley mentioned walk through these grounds and I just hope that maybe, just maybe, they are a little bit wiser for having listened to me babble." There was a round of applause and Harry watched as Minerva wiped away a tear. "Ten years ago I was asked to lead this school away from its darkest hour and I fell that in some ways at least I have succeeded. But alas all good things must come to an end, even this wonderful celebration tonight must at some point cease and that is why tonight I announce that I am stepping down as Headmistress of Hogwarts effective this evening." There was a low rumble of chatter from all around the stadium but especially in the area that had been set aside for the students.

"I hope you all will look back at me fondly," she continued again silencing the crowd. "But I also know that you will be able to move on quickly because I could not be replaced by anyone more perfect than the man who signed his contract only hours ago. He is known by many names, The Boy Who Lived…" again there was an even louder roar of chatter for just a moment before Minerva silenced them by continuing on. "…The Chosen One, The Master of Death, even Gregory Goyle for a short time if the rumors are to be believed," she added as Harry and Hermione both blushed. "But in this case most importantly as Professor Potter. I do not take this lightly when I say that nearly everyone here owes their life to this man. I had the honor or being his first teacher when he first arrived here and while I love all of my students he will always hold an extra special place in my heart. So please help me welcome our hero, our greatest leader and new head of Hogwarts Headmaster Harry James Potter."

There came a roar next that Harry was sure could be heard in London. Hermione squeezed his hand and Harry looked over at her and smiled before getting to his feet. He met Minerva on the stage and saw the tears flowing down her face to match his. He grabbed her and pulled her into the biggest bear hug he could, lifting her off her feet causing the crowd to laugh again before he set her back down and helped her laughing back to her seat. As we walked back towards the podium the applause returned and continued for several minutes as he just smiled out at the crowd and wiped away his tears until finally he stepped to the podium and the crowd grew silent. "You are all far too kind," he began and now you could hear a pin drop. "Don't you all know that I'm just a bloke with glasses, mangy hair and an ugly scare on my head who got a D on my History of Magic O.W.L.?" he asked as the crowd laughed politely.

"Minerva said it, I don't really want to be here. This isn't really what I do. I'm a teacher but I'm not a speaker. I'm not one for pomp and circumstance and I'm sorry to our board of governors because I will never be a politician. But I mean since you all showed up tonight I suppose I should give you all a little bit of a show. Incendio contolle," he cried suddenly and she shot a bolt of light out to the top most roof of the stands above the only place where he could see that no one was sitting. The fire burned bright but stayed right where he had shot it, not growing any larger but still there were many shrieks of terror from the crowd. "That fire there, the one that cannot grow is but the smallest representation of the terror that surrounded us all on these grounds on that night ten years ago," Harry continued while letting the fire continue to burn.

"This entire place was in ruins. We were all brought to our knees in trepidation of the horrors that surrounded us that night. 56 people from our side lost their lives that night. 56 people paid the ultimate price for a cause they believed in with everything they had and I know that 56 people would do it all again. So would I, so would Minerva, so would Kingsley, so would Hermione, so would everyone who fought that night." There was a hush unlike Harry had ever hear now in the crowd.

"For 10 years now we have lived in relative peace but in order to celebrate that we must all know that it only takes one to rip all that apart again. Tom Riddle was just one man. There was absolutely nothing special about him. He was an orphan who had no special abilities when he began, he was just like any one of you students, scared and afraid when he first walked through these grounds. It only takes one and if we don't remember that, if we don't continually fight for peace then we will have none."

"I do not mean to say any of this to scare you. We can always stamp out the fear," and with a flick of his wand the fire above went out and everything looked exactly the same. "We can do it without scares, we can do it without fights but we can not do it without love. I may not know you all individually but I love you all. I love you because you continue to believe in peace and as long as I am around I will continue to fight every single day for that peace. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. I hope I teach the most worthless subject there is for as long as I teach it. I know we can do it because I know that the love is there. And so I'll leave you all with this. Tell someone you love them tonight. In fact tell a whole lot of someone's you love them tonight. Let the love explode from this place more powerfully than any stupid spell Riddle could have ever conjured. I love you all, now let's party." The crowd stood and erupted again and within moments the stage was filled with Harry's closest friends and family all there to tell him they loved him.


	8. Chapter 8: Duty Calls

**A/N: Yep, still alive, still busy, still give all the credit to J.K. Rowling.**

 **Chapter 8: Duty Calls**

The next morning started out a little rough. As the sun beamed through the windows into Harry's squinting eyes he cursed himself for not closing the curtains when he had stumbled into his office at around three in the morning. When he reached down for his wand his arm hit something unexpected again and he opened his eyes more to find Hermione lying beside him for the second time in less than a week. She stirred just enough to point her wand and say "Decendo curtains."

Harry chuckled at Hermione's ability to seemingly cast spells in her sleep. He rolled back over to try and go back to sleep but now his mind was flooded back to thoughts of the previous night. It had truly been a party for the ages and even he, who hated attention more than almost anyone, had reveled in it. They had partied on the grounds until midnight and then Harry had brought several of those closest to him into the Great Hall and they had continued the party in there until they were finally too tired to function. Harry had practically carried Hermione, who had hardly stopped dancing all night, up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office and had enlarged the sofa so that they could both lay on it comfortably.

After a few minutes of lying there he decided to get up and tried to climb carefully over Hermione without disturbing her. But as he got to his feet he turned around to see her rousing from her slumber and open her eyes. "Mmm I'm starting to wonder why I even pay for a flat when I keep waking up either in my office or in your bed," she said groggily.

"Yeah well at least this time I'm pretty sure we both remember everything," he replied grinning. "Assuming of course that you still have your dress on under there," he teased.

"And what if I didn't?" she asked, teasing Harry playfully right back. Harry tried his best to come up with a witty comeback but instead found himself bubbling and blushing and they both started laughing. "What time is it?" she asked as she finally sat up.

"Nearly eleven," he replied.

"Oh bother, I need to get going. I have a meeting at 1:30 that I need to prepare for," she said as she looked around the room for her shoes.

"Why do you have a meeting on a Saturday?" Harry questioned. "I thought you said your office was closed for the weekend."

"Sometimes the work never ends," she replied. "Something you'll likely have to get used to now. Speaking of which, don't you have a meeting with McGonagall today?"

"Yeah, it's at one. But I suppose I should pack up things in here," he replied. "I wonder what Kreacher's up to," he said with a smirk.

She smiled at him, "I'll come by tonight and help you," Hermione stated.

"Thanks," he replied and he grabbed her the small cup of floo powder from the mantel and flicked his wand to light a fire. "I'll probably need it."

She took a pinch and shook her head, "I'm sure you will."

When she had disappeared through the flames Harry looked around the office. More so then even Grimauld Place this room had things he would actually need to take with him but it all rather sounded like a lot of work especially when he looked out and saw what a beautiful day it was outside. Convincing himself that he had plenty of time to pack he grabbed his Firebolt and flew straight out the window towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry flew around to the entertainment of those that were busily taking down the additional stands that had been added and after a while he was joined by Neville who had become quite the decent flyer since the war.

Harry was loving the feeling of the breeze blowing through his hair when he glanced down and saw a very irritated looking McGonagall glaring up at him. He glanced down at his watch and saw that it was 1:10, "Bogger," he cursed to himself. "Sorry Nev, I gotta run," he called as he swooped down toward McGonagall. "Professor don't you know we have a meeting right now?" he asked sardonically as he neared her. She continued to just give him a stern look. "Come on let's go," he said as she slowed up near her, grabbed onto her arm and pulled her onto his broom.

Luckily she was still relatively spry for an old lady so he didn't hurt her but that didn't mean he was free of her wrath, "Mr. Potter really," she exclaimed as she grabbed onto him as she flew back towards the castle.

"I just want to make sure we're not too late," he joked as he sped through the cleanup crews before banking up to the Headmasters Tower. He flew through one of the widows and landed on the floor and climbed off and sat down on a chair and looked up at a very flustered looking Minerva who hadn't yet left the broom.

"Really Mr. Potter, as Headmaster you are really going to have to learn how to be on time for meetings," she said shaking her head though with a slight grin.

"I'm not the one who's still on a broomstick," he mentioned.

Minerva now laughed and climbed off the broom, "Well I'm retired now so I can do as I please."

Harry laughed as she sat down in the chair beside him, "Umm what are you doing?" he asked looking over at her.

"This office is yours," she reminded him. "As such the chair on the other side of this desk also belongs to you."

Harry smiled and got to his feet and looked around and noticed that there was a new portrait on the wall between Snape and Dumbledore. "Looking good Professor," he said motioning up to her portrait.

"Yes I'm rather glad they chose the emerald robes," she replied. "Now onto why we are here."

"Ah yes, the part where I actually have to work in this job, not just make speeches and party," he replied.

"Unfortunately yes. Well most of the day to day operations will feel very familiar aside from a few forms that will cross your desk that will need your signature and budgets to look over there are a few things that will require some special attention. Just as I was forced to give up a few classes when I took over you will likely need to do the same. I chose to give my second year classes to Professor Sinistra and while her Defense Against the Dark Arts skill may not be anywhere near in league with yours she could be a viable alternative as you will need the time to preform your daily duties as Headmaster. Aside from that there will also be the monthly meetings with the school Governors. I will leave it up to you to set a new time and place for them but it is my advice to simply allow them to make the call. The final thing we must discuss is the fact that you are now in charge of the staff here and as such you must handle the hiring and firing of teachers."

"Yeah I've been meaning to ask you, how does Trelawney still have a job?" he asked with a smirk.

McGonagall laughed, "Well I figured if we must keep the subject of Divination than at least she's good for a laugh every now and then," she replied. "But that is not exactly what I was referring to," she continued. "See your first real duty as Headmaster aside from that truly touching speech last night will be to fill my post as Transfiguration professor."

"Oh, I was afraid of that," Harry replied. "This was what I was talking about when I said I wasn't so sure I was qualified for this job. I mean how am I supposed to select someone when I'm sure almost anyone who applies will have even more qualifications than I do?" he asked.

"Do you see what I have to deal with?" McGonagall asked looking up at the portraits.

"Harry my boy," Dumbledore said from his frame. "Do you not think I felt the same way when I hired Minerva here? Believe me there will also be someone you think is more qualified, a fact that will only get worse over time but believe me, naming you as Headmaster was the easiest decision anyone on these walls ever had to make."

"Yes Potter," Snape chimed in. "Now hush up and get to work."

Harry chuckled, "Okay fine, but where do I even begin? I mean do people send in applications to me? So I need to take out an ad in the Prophet?" he asked.

"Well you may see a few applications cross your desk but I had someone talk to me last night who I believe could be a very viable candidate. In fact I daresay you couldn't find one better," Minerva replied.

"Who's that?"

"Well, they should actually be here any minute for an interview," she replied.

"Already?" he asked.

"It's important to get the post filled as quickly as possible Mr. Potter. Whoever it is will need the summer to get lesson plans together as well as get acclimated with the castle." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Ah, that should be her now. Come in," Minerva called.

Harry looked to the door and when it opened his mouth nearly hit the floor, "Hello Professor McGonagall, Headmaster Potter, thank you so much for meeting with me so quickly," Hermione said as she strode through the door. Harry was still staring at her dumbstruck and Minerva was now laughing. "I have my resume here for you Headmaster," she said as she pulled a rather lengthy piece of parchment from her bag and handed it to Harry. "I realize I don't really have a lot of teaching experience but I can assure you I have some very high quality references," she said grinning.

"Yes," Harry said as he got to his feet, took the resume from her and glanced at it. "Professor McGonagall here was just telling me she didn't believe I would find a better candidate for the post," he said smiling. "Please sit down."

"I'll just be finishing up packing up my things from your new quarters if you need anything Professor Potter," Minerva said smiling as she got to her feet and left the room.

Harry looked across the desk, "What on earth are you doing here Hermione?" he asked.

"As I was under the impression that this was an official interview I would prefer if you referred to me as Miss Granger," she replied with a little smirk.

"Sorry Miss Granger," Harry said grinning and he sat up straight and grabbed a quill and parchment from the side of the desk. "Miss Granger," he began again. "Can you please tell me what the bloody hell you're doing here?"

She smiled, "If sir, you are making note of the fact that I already have a very high ranking post in the ministry well then I must say that I am here because I feel I have outgrown that position. I accomplished a lot during my time at the ministry but lately I have felt myself falling into a bit of a rut. I am looking for something new, something exciting, something where I feel I can really make a difference and see it happen."

"But why now Miss Granger?" Harry asked.

"Well, if I may be so bold," she began. "I've seen you work Headmaster and I feel like this is the beginning of a very exciting time here at Hogwarts. I want to be a part of it."

"Alright then tell me, why should I choose you for this post? I mean you are rather young."

She smiled again, "Well I think you'll find that I've rather been through a lot in my life and it has aged me beyond my years. I was also top of my class while here as a student and I even helped organize an extra-curricular club to further my fellow students understanding of Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Ah yes, wasn't such a club illegal at the time?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well I rather hoped you could find a way to look past that," she stated.

"I don't know, I may have to consult the former Headmistress. I believe she was Deputy Headmistress at the time the club in question was formed. Professor McGonagall," Harry called and a few moments later Minerva appeared at the door.

"Yes Headmaster?"

"Miss Granger here was just mentioning to me that she helped form a club to help students with Defense Against the Dark Arts during her time here as a student but it was my understanding that such clubs were illegal at the time," he said and he saw a smile appear on Minerva's face. "Would such a thing exclude a person from consideration from this post?"

"Well Headmaster, if doing things that were against school rules precluded one from getting a post here I do believe you would not qualify to clean the bathrooms sir," she said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh good point," Harry said smiling.

"Will there be anything else Headmaster?" Minerva asked.

"Yes just one more thing," he replied. "How do I make a hiring official? I'm rather excited to tell my best friend I just made my first official decision as Headmaster."

"All you must do is write her name on the empty space below the staff portraits over there," she said pointing at wall across the room. "Her portrait will appear once she's accepted the job and an owl will automatically be sent to the Governors."

So Harry grabbed the quill and walked over to the staff portraits and signed underneath the empty portrait, 'Hermione Jean Granger.'

Hermione beamed, "I accept," she announced and with a flash her blinking portrait appeared above her name.

"Hermione," Harry exclaimed. "You'll never guess who I just hired."

Hermione squealed and jumped to her feet and ran over and practically jumped into Harry's arms. "Miss Granger," he said into the top of her head. "I'm not sure this is so appropriate."

"Oh I think it's very appropriate Mr. Potter," McGonagall said as she came over and Hermione turned to hug her as well. "Luckily there are no rules against staff fraternization. Just ask Professors Vectra and Flitwick."

"Oh Professor I didn't need to hear that," Harry said shaking his head as Hermione and Minerva broke out laughing again.


	9. Chapter 9: Bells and Whistles

**Chapter 9: Bells and Whistles**

The summer absolutely flew by. Harry did manage to get everything moved into his new home in the headmaster's quarters but then spent most of his time adjusting to his new role. While he had been expecting some of the day to day paperwork he couldn't remember so many demands on his time since the first few weeks after the end of the war. Hermione, meanwhile, also had to get her things moved into her new quarters near her classroom. She spent the rest of the summer preparing lesson plans for the year while also helping Kingsley break in the new Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department Padma Patil. Their only form of relaxation seemed to be when they sat out by the lake for lunch but even then they usually brought some work with them. It was one of those such lunches at the lake when Harry announced, "Hermione we need to get away."

Hermione looked up from the pile of papers that her sandwich was sitting on, "Excuse me?"

"We need to get away from the castle," he replied. "The term starts in two and a half weeks and I haven't left the grounds except for twice to have a pint at the Hogs Head and once when I closed on the sale of Grimauld Place."

"Well that's not my fault, I've left loads of times," she stated.

"Only to go to your old flat and the ministry," he mentioned. "I don't think that even counts. I mean we never even celebrated you taking the job here."

"Oh fine, I suppose you've got a point," she admitted. "But what would we do?"

"Well I don't know. What do people our age who actually have lives do?" he asked.

"I'm not even sure," Hermione said laughing. "I haven't had a life since I started working at the ministry."

"And I haven't had one since I started here," he replied laughing as well. "Maybe I'll ask Neville. He and Luna seem to miss quite a few dinners around here. Maybe they know something to do."

They both laughed at their pathetic lives and continued on with their lunch. That evening Harry was walking back to his quarters from the Great Hall when he spotted Neville, "Hey Nev, I've got a question for ya," he called.

"What can I do for you Headmaster?" he asked.

"I thought I told you to quit calling me that," Harry stated.

Neville laughed, "I know, I only do it to watch you squirm."

"Well anyway, I wanted to ask, what do you and Luna do for fun outside the castle?"

"Well usually when we leave it's because she has to go cover some event or something in London," he admitted.

"But like what about when you go out on a date or something?" Harry persisted.

"Does this mean you finally asked Hermione out on a date?" he asked.

"No," Harry replied abruptly. "I mean I don't think so. We're just friends. We just want to get away from the castle for a night. We've hardly left all summer."

"Yeah but you haven't hardly left each other's side either," Neville mentioned. "You two sure don't act like just friends. You haven't since we were in school and I don't think anyone who's been around the castle at all recently would think that either."

Harry shrugged, "I don't know, I mean you might be right about us never really being just friends but I don't know that it would be such a good idea to even explore anything else," he replied. "I mean we've been friends for so long I wouldn't want something to ruin that."

"If that's all it is then why didn't you speak to her for eight years?" Neville questioned. Harry just stood there in silence looking at his friend. "Harry look I know you're my boss now and it's not really my place but you've gotta start practicing what you preach." Now Harry's face turned to confusion. "You told everyone in the world when you took this job that the most important thing in the world is love and yet you're so scared of it that you don't even see it when it's right there in front of you. I know things didn't work out with Ginny or Cho. I know that you think that everyone you love will leave you, Sirius, your parents but Harry you can't let the fear of lose keep you playing the game."

Again Harry stood there in silence for a few moments this time just sort of staring off until he finally spoke, "So where do you think I should take her?" he asked.

"Take her somewhere she'd want to go," Neville replied.

Harry looked at him and nodded, "Thanks Nev," he said and he walked off.

The next day Harry told Hermione to meet in his office at 6:30 on Saturday dressed for a night out. The rest of the week passed by uneventfully and before he knew it Hermione was walking into his office. "Whatever happened to the awkward nerd I knew in school?" Harry asked admiring her for fitting blue dress.

Hermione blushed, "So where are we going?" she asked.

"Come here," he replied holding out his hand. She walked over and grabbed it, "So I was reading an old parchment the other day that I found in one of the drawers in my desk and guess what?" he asked and then with a crack they left the office and were in an alley in central London. "As Headmaster I can apparate in and out of Hogwarts."

Hermione looked a bit flustered then looked out onto the street that lie at the end of the alley, "Harry are we really on…"

"Shaftesbury Avenue," Harry finished for her as they walked out of the alley and onto the street.

Hermione shook her head, "I haven't been here since…" she said but again she was unable to find the words.

"Neither have I," Harry replied thinking back to the night they had fled from the Burrow and began their war on the run. "But I remember you said how you used to go to the theater here with your mum and dad. I thought it might be fun to do it again."

"I can't tell you how many times I thought about coming here to see a show, just didn't know if I was ready," she admitted.

"I remember when you brought us here," he began. "I was so scared and I had no idea where to go or what to do but you just had this confidence, like you knew exactly what was going on and you had it all figured out."

"I didn't know what I was doing either," she replied looking around at the many shops. "I just knew we needed to get away and I guess this place had always felt safe to me because, well because this was my favorite memory from before I knew I was a witch, when I was just Hermione and that's all."

"Do you ever wonder if we would have been better off not knowing about any of it?" Harry asked as they began to wander down the street. "I mean what if we had just grown up in our muggle world and never knew that we could magic or that it was even real? Like what if we never heard about Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, or Riddle? Would it have been easier?"

"It may have been easier sure," she replied. "I think I probably would have grown up and been a dentist just like my mum and dad. It would have easier but I don't think it would have been any better. But then I look at you, you never had that option. Your destiny was chosen for and yet somehow you have managed to exceed the huge expectations thrust upon you. I can look back and think what could have been but only because no matter what there was a you, a Harry Potter chosen to save the world."

"I never could have done it without you," he admitted.

"And I guess that's why I say it wouldn't have been any better. Helping you made me realize my full potential. Knowing you has brought out the best in me and when I look back these last eight years I realize I am only truly me when I'm with you."

"I should have tried harder Hermione. I should have sought you out, I should have come to you. Here I am, the supposed beacon of love and all I ever do is let it die around me."

"But it wasn't your fault Harry," Hermione exclaimed. "I'm the one that ran away. I'm the one that ignored your owls and never let you in."

"Why did we let that happen?" he asked.

"Fear I think mostly, at least for me," she replied. "That whole thing with Ron was the one big mistake in my life and I think I thought that seeing you would just remind me of that mistake. It was silly really. The friendship we had was always about more than Ronald. It was always more than friendship really."

"So what was it?" he interjected. "What is it?"

"I've been asking myself that for months now, basically since I saw your stag."

"I guess a lot of people have," Harry said grinning.

"Why was I the first person you reached out to that day?" she asked.

Harry took a deep breath, "Because you have always known me better than I even know myself and I knew that if I was going to make any sense of it you would be the one to help me get there. I look back on that day now, it should have been one of the worst of my life but I wasn't, quite the opposite really. It was the day I got you back and seeing you that day… well it was the happiest I had felt since the last time I had seen you."

"Me too," she said glancing up at him.

"That doesn't answer my question though," he said smiling down at her.

"What are we?" she asked. Harry nodded. "What do you want to be?" she asked.

Harry was silent for a few moments, "I don't know," he finally stated.

"Do you not know, or are you afraid to say it?" she asked with a little smirk.

Harry laughed, "I told you, you know me better than I do. What do you think?"

"I think it might be time we're both finally honest with ourselves," she replied.

"I think it's probably time I listened to my own advice," he said looking down at her. He then took the biggest deepest breath he could ever remember taking, looked into her eyes and said, "I love you Hermione Granger."

There was a twinkle in her eye and she was smiling when she said, "I love you Harry Potter."

He didn't know what he was expecting, fireworks, bells, whistles, a parade maybe. But what did happen was he dropped his arm and his hand found hers. Their fingers intertwined and they turned around and walked to the theater. They didn't say much but his hand never left hers throughout the show. When it was over they went to a bar, had drinks and reminisced about stories from their time in school. His eyes rarely left her's and their feet often wound up tangled together. As it got later they made their way back to the alley and he apparated them back to that favorite sport by the lake. He reached up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they both looked up at the stars, silent for a long time except to point out to each other the various shooting stars. Eventually they made their way back towards the castle, smiling and waving at Neville and Luna who were out in greenhouse two checking on the plants. He walked her to her first floor quarters and when he got there he turned and looked down at her and said again, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you too Harry," she replied and she closed her eyes as he leaned down and their lips met for their first soft kiss. Again there were no fireworks, no bells or whistles, not a single bloody float. Instead there were just two beating hearts and four trembling hands.

He let her go and she turned to head into her quarters, "Hermione," he called out as he walked away.

"Yes?" she asked turning back to look at him.

"Lunch by the lake tomorrow?"

"I wouldn't miss it," she said smiling and she turned and closed the door behind her.

 **A/N: To you sticklers I know that in the book they went to Tottenham Court Road and it was the movie where they went to Shaftesbury Ave. and for the most part I try to stay book complyent but Sha… and the whole theater with her parents thing just worked better for the story I'm trying to tell so let's just move on.**


	10. Chapter 10: Champions Reunite

**Chapter 10: Champion's Reunite**

 **A/N: Okay so I was looking through this story along with the other story I've been kind of working on called Harry Potter and the Ten Year Triwizard Tournament and I realized they may make better stories if I just combined them into one. The only real hold-up there was that I was kind of trying to work towards a Harry/Fleur relationship there but I think that was mostly just a flash in the pan idea I was trying to play with but couldn't figure out how to build on. So after just a little reworking of that story I think I've combined the two to make a better story with a better foundation to write on and two separate but equally fun things to write about. So bear with me and we'll see where this leads.**

The school year started off slowly as did Harry and Hermione's relationship. Just like Harry and Hermione were in the process of figuring out their new roles in their new jobs they were also slowly figuring out how they worked together as a couple. While he may have thought it would have been seemless given that so many had said they had acted like a couple ever since they met it was still completely new to them. Little things like how they sat next to each other while they were working was suddenly slightly awkward as they struggled to find that line between professional and personal.

Further complicating both their professional and personal lives was the evening that Hermione confessed to Harry why it had taken her longer to completely leave the ministry then she had planned. "The Minister believes it's time to hold another Triwizard Tournament," she said when Harry asked her why she was still having meetings there.

"He what?" Harry exclaimed.

"Kingsley believes we need to piggy-back off all the good feelings of the ten year anniversary of the war and the international celebration it caused and hold the event that has a history of creating more international connections than any other."

"It also has a history of killing off its contestants," Harry said bluntly.

"I knew that would be your response and so did Kingsley that's why he came to me first. We've been ironing out details all summer, we've met with the leaders of both Durmstrang and Beauxbatons and their ministries to make absolutely sure that nothing like that could possibly happen."

"Why then are you waiting until now to tell me all this?" he asked.

"Because we wanted to make sure we had a solid plan before we came to you," she replied. "Believe me Harry I was against it at first too but the more the Minister and I have talked the more I think it could be really great. He's coming here tomorrow so we can talk about it. at least tell me you'll listen."

Harry looked into his loves eyes and saw the quiet determination he always admired in her, "Okay but only on one condition," he replied.

"What's that?"

"We invite Ammos Diggory too. I don't sign off on anything unless he does."

"Oh thank you so much," she cried as she came over and wrapped her arms around him. "Trust me after you hear about our plan."

"Sometimes I hate that you have this much power over me now," Harry said smiling. "I thought I was supposed to be your boss."

"Harry you've been in enough relationships to know that you gave that up the second you told me you loved me," she said with a smirk before she leaned up and gave him a playful peck on the lips.

A few weeks later Harry found himself out on the lawns looking out over the lake and up in the sky. "How did I let you convince me to do this again?" he asked Hermione as they stood there with the rest of the staff and students.

"Harry it's been 10 years. People have been clamoring for it since the war ended. They need something new," she replied tugging her cloak around her to shield her from the breeze.

"I know but it still feels wrong, like we're betraying the memory of Cedric or something."

"Harry we've been over this. That's why we've renamed it the Cedric Diggory Triwizard Tournament. You heard it yourself from Amos, he thinks it's something that Cedric would have wanted. He's thrilled to be coming to judge. And besides, we could use a little excitement around here for your first year as Headmaster. Things have been far too calm lately," Hermione remarked.

"I still don't understand what Minerva was thinking appointing me. Heck it probably should have been you. Lord knows you're better at this kind of stuff."

"Which is exactly why you named me Deputy Headmistress and Minerva instructed me to take care of all these things just like she used to do for Dumbledore," Hermione replied with a little smirk. "It's better The Savior of the Wizarding World be the figure head."

"Yes and I can't tell you how glad I am that that nickname stuck. I was so growing tired of The Boy Who Lived," he said sarcastically.

"Well we could always go back to The Chosen One," she teased.

"At least it's better than The Man Who Won or whatever such nonsense Skeeter tried to come up with. When are they supposed to be getting here anyway? If we keep the students out here much longer in this wind Poppy will have my head."

"Well Viktor and the Durmstrang students should be here any second now," Hermione said looking at her watch. "And Fleur sent forward her patronus that they got held up at customs, something about one of the Abraxen having some sort of funny mucus. But they should be here in just a few minutes."

"Well at least it will be good to see Fleur again," Harry mentioned. "Haven't seen her since…"

"Since Bill left her because he was convinced he was becoming and uncontrollable monster and eventually wound up in St. Mungos in the same ward as Lockhart and she went back to France, I know," she replied. "Oh look, here they are." Harry followed her eyes to the whirlpool that was forming in the middle of the lake. Seconds later the huge ship with four masts emerged from the depths and sailed to the dock. Harry and Hermione walked towards the dock and reached them just as the large Bulgarian emerged from the ship.

He walked up to Harry with an outstretched hand, "Harry so good to see you," he said warmly in his broken English.

"It's great to see you too Viktor and you remember Hermione," Harry stated as he stepped aside so Hermione could step up.

"Hermione, I did not know that you taught here," he said slipping past Hermione's outstretched hand and pulling her in for a hug.

"Oh hey Viktor," she said abruptly as Krum lifted her off the ground and Harry could hear a few students snickering behind them. "Yes I teach Transfiguration," she said after he finally set her down.

"I would have figured you would have taken a job in your ministry or something like that."

"Yes well I was there for a while but you know me, I had to come back to school. Besides someone had to keep an eye on the Defense Against the Dark Arts classes since Harry took over," she teased.

Harry rolled his eyes at her. "We were so glad to hear that you had taken up the post at Durmstrang. We've been hearing good things coming from your way. In fact didn't one of your students just become the undersecretary of the auror's office here?" he asked.

"Marko yes. He met a girl and you English girls are hard to ignore," Krum said eyeing Hermione. "So he moved here and took the job. It has been difficult to change nearly a thousand years of dark history but we are making progress."

"No it appears you're doing a great job," Harry replied as he took a step closer to Hermione.

"Yes well I try. Right now I am just hoping that one of my students can do a bit better than I did in this tournament," Krum stated.

"I'd be happy with everyone living through it," Harry replied.

"Yes well you took care of that little problem years ago."

"Yeah, 'little' problem," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Yes so is everything still as we discussed this summer?" Krum asked looking at Hermione.

"Yep, same as last time for the most part," Hermione replied. "We'll have a welcoming feast this evening and unveil the Goblet of Fire and go from there. We've made a dormitory available in the dungeons for you as you requested. Still think that's a little strange by the way."

"Yes well my students are accustomed to the cold so I hope that staying somewhere a bit closer to the conditions they are used to will help my champion. Besides, I do not believe your giant squid likes me too much. I think I got to close to him during that seconds task because we never had calm waters the rest of our stay here last time."

Harry and Hermione both burst out laughing, "Yes well he can hold a grudge," Harry replied. "Well then Professor Zabini here can show you and your students the way if you would like," Harry offered as he invited Blaise the Potion's Master up closer.

"Please take my students," Krum replied. "I would like to greet Fleur, I have not seen her in many years."

"That makes three of us," Hermione said.

"Dragomir, Rosa, come," Krum called back towards his students and a boy and girl stepped forward. "Please lead the rest of the students to our new home with Professor Zabini."

"Yes Professor," Rosa replied and with a simple wave of her hand the forty or so other students fell into a straight single file line behind her and Dragomir.

Zabini chuckled, "And we can't even get our students to get onto the carriages in a timely manner," he said.

"Make sure to parade them past our students," Harry said grinning. "Maybe it will rub off on them."

"Not likely," Hermione said with a smirk. "If their Headmaster has trouble following the rules then we'll never get them to."

Harry and Krum both laughed as Blaise led the Drumstrag students away. As they watched Harry glanced up in the sky, "Oh look, here comes Beauxbatons," he said pointing.

Sure enough through the clouds came a tremendous carriage carried by six humongous flying horses. Harry looked over and saw Hagrid getting the attention of the horses and helped lead them to the clearing they had emptied for them. Harry, Hermione and Krum lead the Hogwarts students in the direction of the carriage as the huge door opened up. Harry looked up just in time to see Fleur step out the door. He had forgotten how stunning she was, the veela heritage helping to make it appear that she had hardly ages a day since the moment Harry had first seen her on this lawn 10 years ago. "Harry, Hermione, Viktor," she exclaimed losing all sense of the decorum she so often carried herself with as she ran down the stairs. She nearly jumped into Harry's arms, embracing him warmly before placing soft kisses on each of his cheeks.

"It's great to see you," Harry cried. "We've missed you."

"I've missed you all so much," she said finally letting him go and smiling at him before embracing Hermione and Viktor as well.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked holding hands with the beautiful blonde.

"Lonely, but well," Fleur replied. "I don't get to leave my castle much so I was so excited when you suggested this tournament, especially when I heard you all would be here."

"Yeah who ever would have thought ten years ago that the three champions would end up being the heads of their schools?" Hermione asked grinning.

"It was not on my to-do list but after all of the trouble you had here in Britain I had to make sure we did not have the same problems in our country," Victor replied.

"Yes and I certainly did not believe I would be here but after Bill left me it was the only place that really felt like home. Besides, someone had to keep an eye on my sister," Fleur replied.

"Ah Gabrielle, how is she doing?" Harry asked.

"Oh fantastic," Fleur replied. "She's very excited to see you Harry."

"She's here?" Harry asked.

"Yes she is in her last year of school. My parents withheld her from school after everything that happened at mine and Bill's wedding. They were afraid she would be a target too."

"That was very wise of them," Victor stated. "There were many in my country who did the same."

"Yes well that's all in the past now," Fleur continued. "Oh my, it is just so fantastic to see you all. Sadly I do not miss my ex-husband and his family much but I did so miss his friends. It is not often that I meet people who are unaffected by my aura so it was nice to be around so many like you."

"Yeah about that aura, maybe we should get you and your students in to your dormitories. It seems some of my students are not quite so lucky as I," Harry said looking out at his students where several of the young males were inching their way in Fleur's direction.

Fleur smiled, "Ah yes, I can see that. Where will we be staying?" she asked.

"We've set up some dormitories for you off the seventh floor corridor near the Headmaster's Tower," Harry replied. "Hermione can show you the way."

"Fantastic," Fleur replied. She then turned back towards the carriage, "Gabrielle please bring everyone out," she called.

A few seconds later a lovely blonde girl emerged from the carriage, "Harry," she exclaimed as she quickly made her way down the stairs.

"Gabrielle it's so great to see you," he said as she ran up and gave him a hug. "I do hope you do not plan on putting your name in for the tournament. If you're anything like your sister that will severely lessen Hogwarts chances."

"Didn't you have to save me from the lake when she couldn't?" Gabrielle asked grinning at her sister.

"Miss Delacour do watch your tongue," Fleur said with a smirk. "I still have one year left that I can give you detention."

"Then I had better get my needed allotment in," Gabrielle teased.

"Please take the rest of the students and follow Professor Ganger," Fleur replied rolling her eyes.

"I should go too," Krum stated. "My students do not do well when left unattended for too long."

"I'll see you all at the feast," Harry said and Fleur walked away with Hermione with Gabrielle and the rest of the Beauxbaton students following behind them. Harry then turned and looked out at all the Hogwarts students who were now looking at him. "And you all, don't you have some homework to be working on or something?" he asked.

"It's Saturday," a seventh year Gryffindor named Lizzie Chambers remarked.

"Well then perhaps I should talk to your professors, they clearly aren't giving you enough work if you have time for an evening off."

"Says the man who tells us that homework is overrated," Lizzie said grinning at Harry.

"Well fine then, just go away then, you're making me uncomfortable," he said grinning at his students. Several students laughed as they slowly began to disperse and Harry shook his head and began to make his way towards his office. 'Maybe being headmaster has its perks after all.'


	11. Chapter 11: Lost Family

**Chapter 11: Lost Family**

"You know what the worst part about this whole thing is?" Harry asked Hermione as they made their way down to the Great Hall that evening after spending their afternoon holed up in his office. "The number of speeches I have to make. Do you realize that I will have to make at least three or four more speeches before the end of this thing?" he asked.

"Oh stop it," Hermione exclaimed. "I practically told you what to say on this one."

"Well still, I still have make them," he said grinning at her. She shook her head and gave his hand a squeeze before they entered the Great Hall.

Everyone else, all the students and staff of all three schools were already their waiting for them so Harry walked straight to the front of the hall. "Hello everyone and may I hopefully not be the first to welcome our guests to Hogwarts," Harry said looking around the room at the feast. "This will be a year I hope none of you soon forget. We thought long and hard about whether or not to even hold this tournament. I will admit, I had my doubts. That is until I was reminded how much fight Cedric Diggory had in him. I did not know Cedric until I met him on the Quidditch pitch. I don't know that I ever met a fiercer competitor but as fierce as he was he always sought to do what was fair and just. He beat me on that first match, not something that many can say," Harry added grinning as the students chuckled. "But he tried to get the match replayed when he won after I had fallen off my broom. He wanted to win but not by technicality. He would have wanted this tournament to continue. He would not have wanted it called off on a technicality even if that technicality was his sacrifice. So this year we will dedicate this tournament to him. May all who are chosen fight on with all the fierceness that Cedric would have." The students all applauded and Harry looked over to see a tear running down the faces of both Fleur and Hermione.

"Now there will be a few tweaks this year besides just the name," Harry continued once everyone had calmed down. "The Goblet of Fire," he said motioning to the large glowing cup in the back of the room, "will continue to be an impartial judge as to who is most worthy to stand for his or her school in this tournament. However when a student's name comes out of the cup he or she must formally accept the nomination from the cup in order for the magical contract to be sealed." Harry looked over at Hermione who was smiling at him reassuringly. "Also the three heads of the respective schools will have the power to unanimously deny entry to a student if they are not deemed to have met the guidelines set forth by the international wizard sporting federation in order to compete in this tournament, that is to say a second name from one school or a student under the age of 17. All those wishing to enter their names have until this time tomorrow to do so at which time the Goblet shall choose our champions."

"Remember too that while I will personally assure your complete safety in this tournament it is still no less a task for the weak. Those chosen will be tested far beyond any exam one could find even Professor Granger's N.E.W.T." he said with a smirk. "You will be forced to face your fears head on and you will be asked to perform tasks that will be designed to see you fail. I know well that to the winner will go the glory and honor of being crowned the Triwizard Champion. To those that fail you will have laid everything you have out there, done far beyond your best and yet no one will remember your name. But please, for now please, sit back and enjoy the feast." And with that the food appeared on the tables in front of them.

Harry sat back down and began to eat, "I see you haven't lost your ability to inspire people," Fleur said smiling from beside him.

"Yes but I resent your remark," Krum stated. "My mum still remembers this failures name." Harry, Fleur and Hermione burst out laughing.

"Well you know, just had to remind everyone who won last time," Harry said confidently.

They all had a good laugh and continued their meal. After it was over and the students had been excused Harry went back to his office and decided to take a shower. After a long relaxing rinse he climbed out and threw on a pair of pajama bottoms before heading out of the bathroom and into the living space, "Geese Harry, put a shirt on would you" Hermione exclaimed scarring Harry into nearly falling over, "Fleur doesn't need to see that." When he had recovered he saw Hermione and Fleur, both of whom had changed into more comfortable clothing as well, laughing hysterically at his fright.

"You can take down the darkest wizard of all time but you're scared of two unarmed ladies in their lounge clothing?" Fleur teased.

"Hey, I was expecting Riddle. I didn't think I'd have company in my private quarters after my shower," he stated. "I knew it was a bad idea to give you the password in here," he said glaring sarcastically at Hermione.

"Oh come off it," she replied. "I was just telling Fleur that we spent most of our nights chatting and so I asked if she wished to join us."

"Well fine, but I'm not putting a shirt on," he insisted. "This is my chamber and I'll wear what I please," he said with a smirk as she collapsed onto one of the arm chairs beside the sofa that Hermione and Fleur were on.

"That's okay, I'm pretty sure Hermione likes it better that way anyway," Fleur teased.

"Ah so we've let the cat out of the bag to her then have we?" Harry asked glancing at Hermione. "What happened to trying to keep things quiet?"

"Oh you two aren't fooling anyone, you never have," Fleur replied. "Besides Hermione, it could be worse. He's a right spot better looking than the Weasley men without a shirt on," Fleur mentioned. "At least his skin isn't whiter than the ghosts you all have around here."

"Well that's true," Hermione admitted. "But Fleur if you're going to hang out with us you must learn that we do not speak that horrible name."

Fleur laughed again, "Well can't say that I blame either of you on that. Thought I believe I get to hate them the most."

"Fair enough," Hermione said grinning relieved that Fleur was able to laugh about it. "Crazy people."

"Hey I still like some of those crazy people," Harry mentioned. "Molly's still the best cook I know and George is always good for a laugh."

"Oh fine, but I still don't have to like them," Fleur mentioned.

"Fair enough," Harry said chuckling.

For the next few hours the three of them caught up on what had happened since they had seen each other last. Harry and Hermione told Fleur how they had both come to call the castle home and how their respective relationships with the Weasley's had ended and how they had come to find one another again.

Fleur explained to them how after Bill had left she had returned to France. She had lived with her parents for a while, working at the wizarding bank in Paris but had quickly realized she needed to make her own way. It had been on a visit to her sister that Madam Maxine had offered her the charms post and two years ago when Maxine had retired she had been unanimously voted in as the new Headmistress. As far as dating went well there was simply no time for it. Beauxbatons Palace was in the French Alps, not near a city and she rarely left their as she managed to always find something to do.

"Why do I get the sense that you choose to always find something to do?" Hermione finally asked.

"Well when Bill left me I realized that maybe I was just not meant to find true love. It has always been difficult for people like me to discover it. While I usually do not try and use my aura at all it is still around me even when I am unaware of it. It was much more difficult for my grandmother who was full veela and only conceived my mother on a one night stand. My mother had it hard as well. While I love my parents very much theirs is a very shallow relationship at best."

"I don't think you should give up completely," Harry remarked.

"Harry's right," Hermione stated. "Sure, we may be hiding out but if the war taught us anything it's that you can never give up on love."

"Yes well we'll see. Perhaps history will change course," Fleur remarked. "But I have yet to see it."

"Well I have some grading I need to get done," Hermione said getting to her feet. "I'm glad we don't usually have two feasts back to back like this."

"I keep telling you to simply assign your students less homework," Harry stated.

"I have to even out for what you don't give them," she said grinning. "Lunch tomorrow at The Three Broomsticks?" she asked looking at Fleur.

"Sounds great," Fleur replied.

"What am I chopped liver?" Harry asked.

"I'm afraid you'll be too busy planning the lessons you haven't done for next week."

"Not likely," he retorted grinning.

Hermione shook her head, "I'll see you both tomorrow."

After she walked out of the room Fleur began to get to her feet as well, "I should let you get back to work as well. I'm sure there are much more important things you need to be doing rather than listen to me complain."

"Not at all," Harry mentioned. "I make it a personal directive never ever to do work on Saturday. But I mean if you have things you need to do…"

"No," Fleur replied. "I just didn't want…"

"No, sit, I need the company otherwise I might actually start to feel guilty about not working."

"Somehow I doubt that," Fleur stated sitting back down onto the couch.

"Yeah well now at least when Hermione asks tomorrow I can blame you."

"I'm so glad to see that you two are still close," Fleur said.

"Never closer really," he replied.

"What made her different?" she asked. "I mean you had loads of people in your life by the end of the war, why is it that she's still around and everyone else has more or less faded?"

"Well don't get me wrong, I still have connections with several people that helped out in the war. I mean you saw Neville and he's married to Luna so they're always around. I still talk with Kingsley every couple of weeks and I stop by the Hog's Head which Seamus owns every now and then. But you know after the war I really took stock of what mattered now in my life. I mean I really never believed there would be a future for me without Riddle. It's not to say that I had given up but I just could never come up with a scenario where I would survive the whole mess. Everyone always asks how I was able to walk to my death like I did that night and while I wish I could say something more heroic the honest truth is that it was the only ending that made any sense to me. So then when it was over and I was alive the first thing I tried to figure out was how in the heck I survived the whole thing and time and time again the answer to that question was Hermione. I wouldn't be sitting here with you if it wasn't for her and I guess that's when I realized that she was my true family. I let her leave for eight years because I thought that's what she wanted and now looking back on it maybe it was because she was that reminder of what I could really have. But when I got her back I knew there was no way I was letting her go again and then well one thing just led to another and now here we stand. Each of us had been searching for a family for so long that when we found each other it just made sense."

"I'm happy for you guys," Fleur replied. "That's what I have with Gabrielle. I just fear being completely alone when she leaves school at the end of the year."

"You won't be alone," Harry stated. "I'm afraid your stuck with Hermione for good now."

"Why do you say that?" she asked.

"She doesn't do the whole girlfriend thing. In all the time I've known her she's never once invited anyone to do anything except me but already twice today she has invited you places. That's what friendship means for Hermione. She'd rather spend time with you than work or study," he said with a smirk.

Fleur grinned, "Well in that case I had better go get some sleep. I haven't been on a date in years," she said sarcastically as she got to her feet.

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking about," Harry teased as he stood up as well.

"It's good to see you Harry," she said smiling sweetly now and stepping forward so they could embrace.

"You've mentioned that a few times now," he mocked.

"Yeah well that's how much I mean it," she said coolly before finally stepping back.

"I'm glad you're back," Harry replied smiling at her.

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight," he answered and she walked out of the room and a few moments later he hear the door to his office close.

'It's good to be home," Harry thought smiling to himself as he went to bed.


	12. Chapter 12: Champions Chosen

**Chapter 12: Champions Chosen**

Harry awoke late the next morning and made his way down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Unsurprisingly Fleur, Hermione and Krum were already midway through their meal so he plopped down between Viktor and Fleur.

"Rough night?" Hermione teased from beside Fleur.

"Yeah someone kept me up way past my bedtime," he replied eyeing Fleur.

"Oh please, I offered to leave," she pointed out.

"Oh well then maybe it was all that extra work I was doing."

"Don't even bother," Hermione said laughing.

"So since my students just got here I do not have anything I need to mark which means I have a rare day free," Krum stated. "What is everyone doing today?"

"Well Hermione and Fleur are going to Hogsmeade for lunch but apparently I'm not invited," Harry remarked.

"Hey, we've spent nearly every minute together in this castle since I got hired," Hermione remarked. "Excuse me for wanting a little girl time."

"I never heard you complaining," Harry said grinning at her.

"I don't think you will," Fleur teased.

"Oh stop it," Hermione said blushing.

"Well then perhaps we should do as men do," Viktor said in a sarcastic macho voice. "Do you still fly Harry?" he asked.

"Well I'll never be in your league but yeah, I still get out on the pitch when I can," he replied.

"Well I know a certain dragon who may say otherwise," Krum remarked. "Meet me on the pitch after lunch?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Harry joked.

"Well it is cold in the dungeon, one could use some warmth," he jested to Harry though casually eyeing Hermione.

The four of them laughed, "Sounds good," Harry replied. "Just promise to take it easy on me."

A few hours later Harry was in the midst of showing a few other than the dragon that he could still fly with the best of them. He and Krum repeatedly released the snitch and waited a few minutes before going after it. They weaved in and out the stands, flew past each other and break-neck speeds and dove to within centimeters of the lawn neither giving an inch. Before long word had spread to the castle that there was some world class flying going on the stands began to fill up. By the time Fleur and Hermione returned from Hogsmeade students were flooding in the direction of the pitch so they made their way over there to see what all the fuss was about.

While they waited for the snitch to get a head start Harry and Viktor sat on their broomsticks laughing and joking together but the second one of them said go it was all business. The fact that they now had an audience was not lost on either of them. Krum had his reputation as still one of the best seekers in the world, (he had finally led Bulgaria to the cup two years ago) to maintain while Harry desperately did not want to embarrass himself in front of his students.

"I didn't know Harry still played," Fleur mentioned to Hermione when they got within view and figured out what was going on.

"As far as I know he hasn't played in a game since our sixth year but he's out on his broom a couple times a week and he referees most of the school Quidditch matches. He says it's where he does his best thinking."

"Well he's quite good."

"Yeah, I'll never really understand the game but I still like to watch him fly. Lord knows he's lived with enough burdens in his life. I think when he's flying is the only time he can really forget about it all."

"He tells me you've been quite helpful to those burdens as well," Fleur remarked.

"Yeah well we've been through a lot together," she replied blushing. "We've sort of gotten to the point where we know what the other is thinking without having to say it so it makes it easier for me to know when he needs a little help."

"You are good friend Hermione."

"Well it's the least I could do based on the number of times he saved my life. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him."

"Yes, I don't suppose any of us would be," Fleur conceited looking up at Harry admiringly.

"Too right," Hermione said and they continued to watch the action.

Finally after another hour or so of watching them fly Hermione got their attention, "Hey boys, don't you think we should all probably go get ready for the feast tonight?"

There was an audible groan not just from Harry and Viktor but several of the students as well. "Ah come on mom, just a few more minutes," Harry teased.

"Oh stop it Headmaster," she said shaking her head and smiling but just the use of the word headmaster made Harry sure she meant it.

"Okay fine," he said and he and Krum flew down to the locker room and the students and Hermione and Fleur filled back to the castle. Everyone was already back inside when Harry and Krum reemerged, "That was fun," Harry said as they made their way back to the castle.

"Yes it is exceedingly rare that I find someone who can keep up with me on a broom," Krum replied. "Tell me why did you never play professionally? You could fly circles around the English team's current seeker."

"The last thing I need in my life is another spotlight on me," Harry replied. "Besides, nothing could ever compare to competing for my house here. I prefer to be able to say I went out on top."

Krum laughed, "Well I can't argue with that."

A while later after everyone had had their fill Harry again found himself the center of attention as all eyes watched him eagerly. Kingsley was now sitting beside him as he took his last few bites of his cauldron cake smiling knowingly at the students before slowly getting to his feet, "Well now that we've all finished eating I suggest you all return to your dormitories to finish your homework." As the students all protested at once Harry laughed before continuing, "Oh right the minister's here. Surely there must be something I'm forgetting," he said and Kingsley chuckled beside him. "Okay I suppose there is a little matter we do need to discuss first." He waved his hand and the blue flames of the goblet of fire roared in the back of the room, its flames reaching even higher. All eyes watched it with anticipation before finally the flames turned red and a piece of parchment flew out of it and straight into Harry's hand.

He unfurled it and looked down, "The Durmstrang Champion is Dragomir Markov," he boomed and the hall, especially the Durmstrang section, erupted with cheers. The hulking brown haired boy got to his feet and confidently marched up to the head table.

Krum stood up and looked down at him and asked, "Dragomir, do you accept the invitation to be the Durmstrang Champion?"

"I do," he replied.

"I hoped you would," Krum stated and he reached out and shook the boys hand before directing away to the Trophy Chamber to wait.

The crowd turned their attention back to the goblet and Harry stuck his hand out again. A few moments later the flames turned red again and out flew the parchment. Harry looked down and grinned, "Oh great," he said softly so only Krum and Fleur could here. Fleur squealed softly before Harry even cried out, "The Beauxbatons Champion is Gabrielle Delacour."

Again the hall roared and Gabrielle excitedly skipped to the head table. Fleur stood up and wiped a quick tear from her eye before asking, "Gabrielle, do you accept the invitation to be the Beauxbatons Champion."

"I do," she said smiling.

"I'm so proud of you," Fleur exclaimed as she leaned across the table to hug her sister.

After Gabrielle had gone to the Trophy Chamber as well all eyes again found the goblet. One last time it roared to life and its flames turned red and shot out another piece of parchment. Just as Harry caught it the flames in the goblet extinguished themselves and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He looked down at the parchment and cried out, "The Hogwarts Champion is Lizzie Chambers. One final time the hall, especially the Gryffindor table burst into applause as the tall brunette blushed, got to her feet and walked towards the head table. "Lizzie," Harry began. "Do you accept the invitation to be the Hogwarts Champion?"

"I guess," she said with a confidence that sang a different tune.

"Good, at least we have a chance now," Harry said grinning and reached out and shook her hand and ushered her towards the Trophy Chamber. He, Kingsley, Fleur, Krum and Hermione all followed her inside and closed the door behind them.

The three pairs of eyes watched them and Kingsley spoke, "Congratulations you three, this is a tremendous honor for all of you. I don't need to tell you there are hundreds on the other side of that door that would gladly take your place so please do not take this position lightly," he said nodding at each of them in turn. "Now onto some housekeeping. As champions you will be exempt from the end of the year examinations though you will still be required to attend classes just in case you choose or are forced to drop out of the tournament. There will be three tasks, if you choose not to or are unable to complete any of them you will be eliminated from the competition. The first task will take place on Halloween giving you nearly two months to prepare. Your judges will be your heads of schooling, myself and Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. Professor Granger will also score the tasks and in the event that one judges score is different from all the others by more than three point then her score will be substituted to prevent any favoritism. Is there anything else any of you care to add?" he asked looking to the other adults in the room.

"Yes," Harry replied. "Look we'll just get it out in the open, in the bylaws of the tournament it says you aren't supposed to ask for help. We all know you're going to so I just recommend you make sure you're only asking people you trust."

Fleur and Krum nodded in agreement, "I will formally just pretend I didn't hear that," Kingsley said smiling and Harry chuckled. "Any questions from you three?" he then asked looking at the three teens. They all shook their heads. "Very well you all may return to your dormitories, I daresay there is a party waiting there for each of you." They all smiled and ran out of the room.

"Well done Kingsley, you're pretty good at that whole speech thing," Harry commented. "You should really consider a career in politics."

"Oh no, he's much too honest to be a politician," Fleur teased.

Kingsley chuckled, "I'm glad to have you back in Britain for a while Miss Delacour," he said smiling at Fleur.

"It's good to be here," she replied.

"Anyone interested in a pint at The Hogs Head?" Harry asked. "I know a shortcut," he said laughing.

"Don't mind if I do actually," Kingsley replied and the five of them all headed off for the Room of Requirement.


End file.
